Sayonara
by Keili14
Summary: ¿Como paso esto? ¿solo fue una blanca mentira? ¿Crees en el dicho "Las personas tienen la capacidad de adaptarse a su ambiente" ? si no lo crees, pregúntaselo a Kaoru , que su vida a dado un giro de 360º. -¿Kaoru , desde cuando te gustan las cosas femeninas? -es una larga historia... ContrapartesxComtrapartes
1. Chapter 1

_**Holis! aquí esta mi novela mas apreciada, hecha con todo mi cariño (exagere) ^_^u, Aquí va!**_

_**"El cielo que parece llorar, con lagrimas me rodea"**_

**Ubicación: Casa Matsubara Hora: 7:26 PM**

No importa que tan fuerte ponga la música, sus gritos resuenan por toda la casa, esta tortura a crecido día a día, me deja destrozada, como todas las tardes al volver del colegio, paso de alto la guerra de mis padres y voy a paso ligero a encerrarme en mi cuarto. Todos creen que me importa un bledo mis tareas escolares, mi familia, la ciudad, todo lo que tengo, aunque les hago creer eso, en realidad no puedo, por mas que lo intente no puedo... no puedo seguir soportando el sufrimiento de mi vida, quisiera que todo sea una pesadilla que olvidare con el tiempo.

Mientras me hundía en mis pensamientos, de un portazo mi puerta se abrió, asustada veo a mi madre furiosa entrar, tomar mis pertenencia y guardarlas en una valija rápidamente acto seguido se fue de mi cuarto sin antes decirme.

- abrígate- dijo secamente

Me quedo mirando la puerta donde hace rato estaba, algo confusa, al reaccionar me levanto de la cama y me pongo una chaqueta verde oscura, siento la puerta principal abrirse, miro por la ventana, veo el auto encendido con el baúl abierto, mi madre coloca dos grandes maletas en esta, lo cierra y vuelve a entrar a la casa. Siento pasos atrás de mi y por inercia me doy vuelta descubriendo a mis hermanos, con los rostros entristecidos.

-¿que sucede?- le pregunto a mi hermano mayor algo preocupada por sus estados de animo

-...-

Antes que dijera algo más, mi madre me agarre fuertemente del brazo como si quisiera arrancarlo y me saca del cuarto, veo a mis hermanos triste y logro escuchar un leve "adiós" casi inaudible. Salimos de la casa y me hace entrar en los asientos traseros del auto.

-¡¿que estas haciendo?!- dice mi padre furioso

-Mama, ¿que sucede?- logre decir al bajar la ventanilla del auto

-ya te lo dije, si yo me voy, mi hija se va conmigo- dice, acto seguido entra al auto.

Me quedo petrificada, mientras veo como mi casa se aleja de mi vista. "si yo me voy, mi hija se va conmigo" " se va conmigo" "mi hija, se va...", yo me voy...

-yo me voy...-murmureo

~~FlashBack~~

Estaba tapada hasta la cabeza, intentando en vano no escucharlos

-cállense... cállense... ¡cállense!...- decía tapando mis oído y cerrando fuertemente mis ojos

-mis hijos se van conmigo-

Abro mis ojos como platos, voy directo a la puerta de mi habitación y apoyo mi oreja en el marco de la puerta.

-mis hijos se quedan conmigo-

-no, son también mis hijos, yo los cuidare mejor que tu-

como quieras pero Kaoru se va conmigo-

-es mi hija también-

-mi pequeña se va con su madre te guste o no!-

- va, hace lo que quieras-

-me parece bien-

"Que sea una broma, ¿se van a separar...?"

-no... tal vez, están jugando verdad...?- intente consolarme en vano pero no pude evitar que una lagrima resbalara por mi mejilla...

~~Fin del FlashBack~~

No era broma, siento mis ojos cristalizarse ¿como es que todo termino asi? miro a mi madre, enojada manejar, pero algunas lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, suspiro con pesadez y veo a través de la ventana.

El auto se detiene en un semáforo y logró escuchar una voz familiar, eran mis amigas discutiendo con los rrbz que al parecer se encontraron en la calle, por un momento la imagen me pareció divertida, cuando unos ojos azules cielo se posaron en mi, sonriendo alegremente

-¡Kaoru!- grito llamando la atención de los 4 restantes, corrió hacia mi, mientras los otros iban caminando a excepción de Momoko

-Kaoru, te estaba..- paro en seco a ver sus ojos cristalizados y se preocupa- ¿que pasa?

-¿estas bien?- dijo Momoko al llegar seguida de los rrbz (A: que metiches ¬_¬)

-¿estuviste llorando, verdecita- dice burlonamente Butch

-no estoy de humor...-dice cortantemente desviando la mirada

-¿que sucede Kaoru?- dice Momoko agachándose hasta la altura del auto-¿esta todo bien?

Kaoru agacho su cabeza, y sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer, le resulto mas difícil de lo que pensó, esto alarmo un poco a sus amigas.

-¿dije algo malo?- dice mas preocupada Momoko

-no...- murmuro Kaoru

-y ¿entonces?- dice Miyako- no me gusta verte llorar Kaoru...-dice con sus ojos cristalizados

Kaoru da un vistazo a su madre y recordando las palabras de ella, mira su cinturón de las PPGZ y se lo quita cuidadosamente, sorprendiendo a los presentes (excepto a su madre que miraba la carretera), ella le da el objeto a su amiga de cabellos dorados, y esta lo recibe un poco sorprendida.

-fue un gusto a verlas conocido...-a las heroínas restantes se les cristalizan los ojos entendiendo a que se refería con eso, acto seguido mira a los rrbz- desearía poder seguir pateando les el trasero- dice riendo un poco, mira al rrb verde- odio admitirlo, pero te extrañare idiota...- (A: okey... esto se puso raro O_o) el nombrado la mira algo confuso y sorprendido (A: quien no?) mira a Miyako- cuídalo por mi- dice observando el cinturón, el semáforo cambio a verde- hasta siempre...- dice sonriendo tristemente, saludando con la mano mientras el auto avanzaba. No pudo contener las lagrimas al ver a sus amigas desde lejos, mientras estas lloraban a mares, y pudo notar como el rrb verde la miraba con cierta tristeza.

- si... te extrañare idiota...

_**Continuara...**_

_**Que triste T-T, Soy mala ¿verdad? XD Espero sus reviews**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Segundo Capi, y... Let´s go! ^_^**_

_**"Dentro de esta sustancia, puedo escuchar las olas del mar"**_

-listo... ya lo hice.. ¿contenta?

-mucho- su voz empieza a cambiar- mucho mas de lo que crees

Kaoru cambia su expreción triste a una asustada y sorprendida

-jajaja esa es mi pequeña- su voz cambio a la de Él mientras mira a su hija con los ojos completamente rojos floresente

- no...-Kaoru baja del auto pero se tropieza mira a su alrededor y esta rodeada de humo (voy a llamarla** niebla oscura**)- no.. por favor... no..- dice mientras esta entra en su cuerpo dándole fuertes dolores, Kaoru se tapa su rostro mientras se levanta a medida que la niebla oscura se apodera de su cuerpo, al mostrar sus ojos, estos brillaron al instante pero se apagaron en convirtiendo sus ojos esmeralda en verde oscuro. Su expresión no tiene significado pero va convirtiéndose en uno lleno de maldad y deseo de destrucción, acto seguido vuela hacia los aires convirtiéndose instantáneamente, sin embargo su traje es mas oscuro y no tiene su cinturón, sus amigas la miran con miedo en sus ojos, mientras esta saca su gran martillo rompiendo todos los edificios a su paso.

-Kaoru detente!-dijo Miyako, la nombrada la mira y sonríe sádica mientras golpea el piso haciendo un pozo alrededor de sus "ex-amigas" y de los villanos, en esos momentos aparece Él con 15 veces mas grande que su tamaño normal mientras mira a Kaoru orgulloso.

-esa es la tierna hija de papá- dice, mientras Kaoru apoya su martillo en su hombro mientras mira triunfante a los "presos"

- adiós...-pronuncia Kaoru antes que sin piedad empella su martillo con el fin de acabar con ellos.

El Martillo choco contra su punto definido...

-Noo!- dice despertando de su pesadilla, desesperada observa su atuendo y sus manos, luego de analizar estar en su habitación, suspira aliviada pero su expresión cambia a una triste-no otra vez...

-¿todo esta bien hija?, ya se que día es hoy...-le dice su madre sentándose en su cama

-¿porque? -dice mirándola-¿porque tengo la misma pesadilla todos los días 13 del mes desde que nos mudamos?

-no lo se...

-cada vez que lo sueño me pregunto...¿soy mala en realidad?

-eso depende de ti, vamos apresúrate, hay que irnos- dice saliendo de la habitación

-bien...- miro arriba de una armario donde habitualmente guardaba su cinturón, dio un profundo suspiro, se levanto y fue directo a ducharse. Al poco rato sale acomodándose su corbata.

-apresúrate hija, llegaras tarde a la escuela-

-ya voy- dijo mirándose en el espejo, observando su atuendo escolar, sonrió satisfecha antes de colocarse su gorra, (pero, no era su gorra habitual) esta consistía en una boina celeste claro y de bordes dorados, este permitía ver su flequillo (miren las fotos de mi deviART) tomo su mochila verde claro, y fue directo a la cocina-aquí estoy- dice sentándose en la mesa

-aquí tienes, tu favorito- le deja en frente de ella unas panqueques con jugo de naranja (A: yo quiero desayunar asi! T_T)

-gracias- empieza a comer

-¿y tus patines? ¿iras caminado?-pregunta su madre

-si, hoy es viernes ¿lo olvidaste?, noche de juegos-dijo terminando de beber su jugo

-oh cierto, recuerda que es el ultimo día de escuela, también-

-como olvidar-contesta ansiosa, terminando su desayuno- bien- salta de la silla y se dirige a la puerta-nos vemos, mama- sale del apartamento

-nos vemos, hija- suspira, mira una foto de Kaoru, en un estante- hay, mi querida hija, cuanto as cambiado este ultimo año

-¡Roxio, Nicole, Emma!-las nombradas voltearon hacia la morena

-buenos días Kaoru- responde Nicole, una chica de pelo castaño y ojos violetas

-igual- dice Emma, una chica de ojos celestes y pelo moreno

-creí que no vendrías-dice Roxio una chica de ojos dorados y pelo castaño claro

-¿bromeas? no me lo perdería por nada-responde Kaoru

-miren el autobús-dice Emma

Las cuatro chicas subieron ansiosas de terminar la escuela

-¿a donde irán de vacaciones? yo iré a Malibu-dice Emma

-¡que suerte! yo iré al Caribe- dijo Roxio

- yo iré a París- dice Nicole- ¿a donde iras tu Kaoru?

-no lo se, tal vez no valla a ningún lado... ¿porque me miran asi?

-no nos vengas con tus versos, tu fuiste a muchos lugares en tan solo un año-responde Emma

-si, fuiste a Hawai, Rió de Janeiro, Nueva York, Florida, Madrid, no nos digas que no sabes

-bueno, tal vez valla a algún lugar pero no se a donde iré, y es la verdad, tal vez mi mama este preparando una sorpresa para mi...-dijo Kaoru sin tomarle importancia

-tu mama es muy buena para eso- dijo Emma guiñandole un ojo

-ni que lo digas-dijo Kaoru sonriendo

-llegamos- dijo Roxio

El cuarteto de chicas bajaron del autobús, entraron por la puerta principal solo para recibir saludos de todos, en especial para Kaoru, al entrar al salón, se escucharon murmullos, y una que otra persona le preguntaba a la joven morena a donde iría de vacaciones, solo para que conteste un breve "no lo se".

-deberías estar orgullosa- dijo Nicole que se sentaba junto a ella

-¿por?- pregunto Kaoru sin entender, mientras sacaba sus pertenencias

-bueno, te az vuelto una de las chicas mas populares de la escuela

-bueno, no es para tanto...

-oye, Kaoru- dijo Emma dándose la vuelta- ¿que juego trajiste?

-bueno, me decidí por "Misao"-dijo sacando el pendray de su mochila- todo esta aqui

-espero que sea bien entretenido- dijo Roxio- yo llevare dinero para comprar comida

-antes de ir a tu casa, Emma, ¿podemos pasar por un quiosco por alguna gaseosa? traje dinero- dijo Nicole

-muy bien- dijo Emma

-Alumnas, presten atención, que es su ultima clase, tenían tarea- dijo dejando su bolso en la silla- quien quiere leer el poema que creo- dijo mirando a todos- Srita. Matsubara- la nombrada se sobresalto- puedo compartir con la clase su poema

-si P. Amanda- dijo levantándose tomo su hoja y comenzó a leer- "justo hoy pude llegar, a este lugar, que me es familiar, asi pude por fin recordar, mi inocencia no va a regresar, ya no existe mas el color, solo el frio tan monocromo, aun asi me pregunto, si nuestra conexión, algún día se ira del corazón"

-hermoso, no me esperaría menos de ti, Kaoru, por favor toma asiento-Kaoru hizo caso- ahora quien quiere compartir con la clase

-Kaoru, ¿esa va a ser una parte de alguna canción verdad?-pregunto Nicole

-si, la hice el día en que nos dio la tarea asi que decidí usarla-respondió en susurro

-astuta- dijo mirando orgullosa, Kaoru solo se limito a guiñarle con el ojo

Las clases pasaron volando literalmente, entre charlas y risas, llegaron a la casa de Emma, después de jugarlo no pudieron negar que tal tuvieran pesadillas, Kaoru sabia lo que era vivir eso, pero aun asi solo una vez al mes tenias esas horribles pesadillas y solo pasaban las mismas cosas, todos los 13, el mismo día en que sus padres se separaron y su vida cambio, abandonando todo lo que tenia para reiniciar y aun asi, lamenta a verse ido sin avisar, aunque quisiera no tenia la oportunidad, su madre no quería. Antes de darse cuenta volvió a su casa.

-hola mama- dijo para abrazarla

-hola, hija-le corresponde el abrazo- te tengo una sorpresa

-lo veía venir-dijo Kaoru, causando unas pequeñas risas en su madre

-iremos mañana, asi que necesito que empaques, nos quedaremos 3 semanas

-muy bien, mama, ya quiero saber a donde iremos- dijo antes de salir de la cocina e ir a su cuarto.

Noe esperaría menos de ella, fueron a muchos lugares, como sus amigas le habían recordado, siempre era un lugar nuevo y diferente, antes de darse cuenta llego a su cuarto, abrió su placar con puertas con espejos, para sacar una valija mediana, la abrió, la miro, calculando donde colocaría cada cosa, ya que no quería llevar muchas valijas. Maso menos se organizo, empezó a buscar la ropa, era seguro que compraría también aya asi que decidió por 4 remeras, 2 mangas cortas, 2 mangas largas, 3 jeans, 4 shorts, 3 faldas, 2 pares de zapas y par de botas, unas sandalias y ojotas, guardo las cosas, jugando al tetri, para que entren, al terminar vio que aun tenia espacio en unos bolsillos, se decidió por poner 2 cinturones, sus habituales gorros y su portátil de maquillaje y accesorios. Le quedaba un pequeño espacio, donde podría entrar una pequeña caja, miro con tristeza antes de mirar la pequeña caja blanca de madera, que aguardaba abandonada por mucho tiempo. Pensó un momento en bajarla. Busco una silla la coloco al lado del armario, se subió a esta y con cuidado tomo la caja en sus manos, bajo de la silla y coloco la caja en el piso, soltó un suspiro, tomo la tapa, empezó a deslizarla hasta dejar a la luz, un cinturón blanco con una B verde que lo adornaba, Kaoru lo tomo, lo observo con detalle, recordando...

"parece que el destino fue quien nos unió" escucho en eco "¡el equipo perfecto!"

Unas cuantas lagrimas amenazaron con salir a recordar eso, soltó el cinturón, sin importarle si se rompía, para limpiarse su rostro.

-Olvídalo Kaoru, no recuerdes nunca mas...-se dijo a si misma, miro la caja, con el ceño fruncido mientras veía un cuadro donde ella estaba con sus viejas amigas- ¿que sentido tiene vivir con recuerdos incompletos?- dijo antes de guardar el cinturón con brusquedad, coloco la tapa. Y la guardo en la valija, fue a bañarse, salio con el pijama antes de salir de su cuarto para cenar.

-¿que cenaremos mama?- dijo forzando una sonrisa

-arroz con crema, se que te gusta- dijo a ver a su hija, esta al escuchar se dedico a colocar la mesa, la madre llevo la comida, le sirvió a su hija antes de servirse asi misma, la cena era callad, lo cual era extraño, ya que siempre su hija hablaba de lo que había hecho en el día- Kaoru, ¿estas bien?, me preocupas

-recordé mama...-dijo Kaoru mirando su comida

la madre miro a su hija comprensiva- no puedes evitarlo

-pero, ¿que sentido tiene? ¿por que no recuerdo nada? ¿quienes son esas chicas de la foto? quiero olvidar, ¿quien quiere vivir cautivo de recuerdo incompletos?- dijo Kaoru triste

Era lo habitual, un día sin saber por que, Kaoru olvido todo sobre sus poderes, sus amigas, todo lo relacionado a Buttercup, ¿por que? nadie sabe, pero, aveces recordaba una que otra frase, de unas voces femeninas, incluso al escucharlas quería llorar, pero, eso le molestaba, porque ¿que sentido tiene llorar? ¿si no sabes quienes son?, incluso cuando sus amigas le preguntaban la típica frase "¿quien te gusta?" Kaoru no podía evitar sonrojarse, su corazón late rápido, pero ¿por que? ¿quien es aquella persona que la hace sentirse asi? no importa cuantas veces intente saberlo, no recuerda...

-hija, no podrás evitarlo, deja que fluya y sigue adelante, no te tortures- dijo su madre, ella sabe que tiene que recordar, pero tampoco quiere verla sufrir

-no tengo apetito- dijo Kaoru, antes de levantarse- ¿podrías darle mis sobras a Butter?- dijo, mirando a su cachorra que dormía en el sillón de la sala

-claro, buenas noches-dijo mirando triste a su hija

Kaoru paro, cerro sus ojos pensando en decirlo o no, cerro sus puños y soltó un suspiro- oye mama

-¿si?

Kaoru la mira a los ojos- ¿si tuviera la oportunidad de saber quienes son?- paro un momento- ¿debería aceptarla?

La madre se quedo mirando a su hija analizando sus palabras- eso depende de ti, ¿quieres?

-se que... seria doloroso recordar, pero, no puedo seguir asi, necesito saber, ¿quien eran ellas? ¿como era mi vida? ¿quien era yo?- Kaoru hizo una pausa- ¿por que no puedes decírmelo?

-es que no me corresponde a mi- dijo parándose y dirijiendose a su hija- le corresponde a esas chicas que no recuerdas...-Kaoru baja su mirada hacia el piso- vuelvo a preguntar, ¿quieres saberlo?

Kaoru dudo un poco en decidir pero se decidió por un-si...quiero saberlo

_**Hasta hay! ¿les gusta? pobre Kaoru no recuerda nada T_T**_

_**Soy mala XD, quiero que aclarar que el principio era un sueño, no paso asi en realidad, Trabajando para el capi 3!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Holis aquí les presento! El capi 3!**_

_**"Justo hoy pude llegar a este lugar, que me es familiar"**_

-¿¡A donde iremos mama!?- dijo Kaoru emocionada, mirando el paisaje

-tranquila hija es una sorpresa- dijo mirando a su hija al lado suyo

-¡no puedo esperar!-dijo Kaoru, mirando la carretera, ella vestía un pescador de jeans celeste, una musculosa verde que sobresalía debajo de su campera gris (que estaba cerrada) y con una boina del mismo color que su jeans (que esta dejaba ver su flequillo)

-aguarda- dijo su madre sonriente

Kaoru se puso sus audífonos y se hecho una siesta

Después de unas cuantas horas llegaron a una casa con vista a la playa, el lugar era muy grande, con muchos cuartos. La madre cerro el auto y se dirigió a la oficina dejando que su hija duerma un rato mas.

-buenos días-dijo la dueña del lugar

-para hospedaje de 3 semanas-dijo la madre sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio

-muy bien, ¿cuantos cuartos?

-4, por favor

-¿cuantos por habitación?- dijo escribiendo en su ordenador

-2 cuartos de 1, otro cuarto para 2 personas y el ultimo para 3-dijo la madre

-muy bien, pero ¿la de allá es su hija?- dijo mirando el auto donde dormía una morena

-si- dijo la madre

-que bonita-dijo

-gracias, no se que haría sin ella

-pero, son dos ¿para que quiere 4 cuartos?

-es una sorpresa para mi hija-dijo la madre sonriendo

-¡ahhh! ¡no puedo creerlo!- dijo Momoko bajando de un autobús, seguida de Miyako- ¡estas serán las mejores vacaciones!

-cállate chillona- dijo Brick bajando del autobús seguido de sus hermanos

-lo retiro, serian las mejores vacaciones sin ustedes- dijo Momoko, vestía una falda salmón, una remera rosa que le dejaba ver su ombligo y unas zapas blancas, sin su olvidar su moño y su cinturón

-aun no puedo creer que ustedes tengan que venir con nosotras, no lo entiendo-dijo Miyako que vestía un vestido celeste, con unas sandalias, su cinturón un sombrero para el sol celeste con un listón azul.

-mas que entendible es ilógico-dijo Bommer, que al igual que sus hermanos se había quitado su habitual chaqueta (ya saben la ropa de la serie), tenia puesta una remera azul oscuro

-con o sin ustedes yo solo quiero disfrutar estas vacaciones, aunque no dejo de pensar ¿quien fue que nos trajo?- dijo Momoko

-si es muy extraño, sera para ayudar o algo asi-dijo Miyako

-si fuera asi ¿porque estaríamos nosotros aquí?-dijo Brick

-buen punto- felicito Miyako

-bueno aquí parados no sabremos nada- dijo Butch

-tiene razón, vamonos-dijo Momoko llendo a buscar sus balijas seguida de los otros

-valla, este lugar es hermoso- dijo Miyako, al entrar en la casa

-puedes volver a decirlo-dijo Bommer

-disculpen ¿puedo ayudarlos?

-ah, nosotros fuimos invi- Momoko no termino su oración al escuchar a la mujer contar

-ah ¿ustedes son solo cinco?- pregunto mirando la puerta para no confundirse

-si somos cinco- respondió Brick

-siganme sus cuartos están por aquí- los chicos se miraron entre si confundidos, antes de seguir a la mujer

Siguieron caminando por muchos cuartos desocupados.

-waw waw-

-¿quien ladro?- pregunto Momoko- no es gracioso-dirijiendose a los rowdy

-nosotros no fuimos- dijo Bommer

-waw waw- miraron al piso para ver un cachorrito marrón, pasar por sus piernas como si fueran obstáculos

-¡kawai!-grito Miyako antes de tumbar, literalmente a los RRB para alzar al cachorro-eres una monada-dijo mientras lo acariciaba

-tal vez tenga rabia-dijo Bommer

-claro que no-dijo Miyako-es adorable

-waw wa- el perrito corto su ladrido al escuchar una leve voz de un cuarto-waw waw waw waw- se alarmo y comenzó a moverse

-oh, tranquilo-dijo Miyako- ya te suelto- dijo Miyako preocupada dejando al perrito en el suelo, este comenzó a correr al cuarto que estaba mas adelante, mientras estos caminaba mirando al cachorro, que rascaba una puerta, en ese momento se abre la puerta, pero antes de ver el interior esta se cierra

-este es su cuarto chicas-dijo la mujer abriendo la puerta que estaba al lado del cual entro el cachorro- muchacho este es el suyo- dijo abriendo la puerta de enfrente- si necesitan algo solo usen el teléfono de la habitación- dijo antes de irse

"que susto me diste, Butter" se oyó en la habitación

Miyako que era la mas cercana a la puerta se quedo hay mirándola, razonando aquella voz familiar.

-vamos entremos Miyako. ¿eh?- dijo Momoko- ¿que te ocurre?-pregunto preocupada llamando la atención de los chicos

-esa voz...-susurro Miyako antes de bajar un poco la mirada, intentando recordar de quien era

-Miyako, ¿estas bien?-dijo Bommer andola vuelta para que la miren todos los presentes

-esa voz- dijo para que la escucharan

-¿eh?- dijeron todos

-¿de quien?-pregunto Brick

-era muy parecida a...-se paralizo cuando una imagen de una chica morena apareció en su mente

-¿a quien?-dijo Momoko

Miyako se abrazo a si misma, dejando escapar unas lagrimas- a Kaoru...

-¿quien es?- pregunto Bommer

-Buttercup- dijo Momoko triste- habrá sido tu imaginación Miyako

-si puede ser- dijo secándose las lagrimas-vamos al cuarto- dijo forzando una sonrisa

-me alegra que estés bien, Butter- dijo abrazando a su mascota, esta se baja para salir, raqueo la puerta un rato hasta que su amo lo miro derrotada- de acuerdo, pero solo un rato- dijo Kaoru abriendo la puerta,su mascota salio corriendo, miro a los costados y se dirigió a la cocina, por el lado contrario de su querida mascota, ademas de ella y su madre no parecía a ver alguien mas, ya que ese lugar es muy caro. Abrió el refrigerador para tomar una lata de coca cola, empezó a escuchar susurros.

"porque es nuestro trabajo"

-no por favor, ahora no- dijo Kaoru agarrándose la cabeza

"solo son unas niñas tontas"

-eso es nuevo- pensó en voz alta

"¡podremos ser amigas!"

los susurros se callaron

"Buttercup..."

-¿quien es?-dijo Kaoru asustada, se oia muy real

"Buttercup..."

-déjame en paz- dijo un poco mas fuerte

De pronto los susurros se escucharon mas fuertes, y venían de todos lados, Kaoru, corrio hasta las puertas de la piscina mirando para todos lados...

"Kaoru..."

-basta-dijo Kaoru

"Kaoru... mi pequeña..."

-vete por favor- los susurros cesaron

-¡Kaoru!- grito una chica abrazándola por la espalda

-¡ah! ¿¡que!? ¿quien es?-dijo aun asustada

-¿de quien crees que sea?- pregunto Butch mirando al cachorro que estaba en brazos de Miyako

-no lo se, solo dice su nombre y teléfono- dijo mirando su placa

-¿como se llama?-pregunto Bommer

-"Butter"- leyó Momoko

-Buttercup...-dijo Miyako mirando al frente- ¿Kaoru?- dijo soltando el perrito

-córtala con eso-dijo Brick

-¡Kaoru!-grito Miyako corriendo a abrazar a la morena, los otros la siguieron

-¡ah! ¿¡que!? ¿quien es?-dijo asustada

-Kaoru, pensé que no volvería a verte-dijo Miyako feliz

-esa voz...- se soltó bruscamente del agarre a lo que Miyako se confundió un poco- eres tu...-susurro algo aturdida- ¿quien eres tu?- dijo un poco mas fuerte

-¿Kaoru? dijo Momoko sin poder creer ver a la morena frente a ella

-tu también- dijo Kaoru causando confusión en todos los presentes- ¿quienes son ustedes dos?

-¿no me recuerdas?-dijo Miyako, triste

-¿te estaría preguntando si fuera asi?- dijo Kaoru un poco molesta que hizo asustar a la rubia, de repente Kaoru se sintió mal e iba a comenzar a llorar otra vez, comenzó a mirar a todos los presentes, hasta que paro en un moreno, Kaoru sintió su corazón latir rápido.

"asi eres tu... la pequeña niña de papa"

-no, no, no, no, no- dijo Kaoru agarrándose la cabeza

-¿estas bien?-pregunto Momoko acercándose a ella

-¡NO!, ¡ALÉJATE! ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!- dijo Kaoru mirándola a los ojos, furiosa con los puños cerrados, causando que Momoko retrocediera, antes de salir corriendo por la puerta de la piscina

Todos quedaron sorprendidos y algo asustados por la actitud de la morena.

-¿que acaba de pasar?- dijo Momoko

_**Hasta hay! ^_^**_

_**Espero sus REVIEWS!**_

_**Bye!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello! ¿como estan?, supongo que bien XD, aqui sigue la historia con nuestra ruda- le dan un papelito- disculpen, con nuestra nueva, mas femenina Kaoru, nuestra protagonista!**_

_**-ya estuvo ¬_¬**_

_**-gomen nasai, Kaoru-chan ^_^U**_

_**Aqui va!**_

_**"Me pregunto si nuestra conexion, algun dia se ira del corazon"**_

-¿Que le pasas a Kaoru?- pregunto Miyako, triste

-Devi suponer que iba a pasar..

-¿Sra. Matsubara?- pregunto Momoko

-Hola chicas, tanto tiempo- dijo la mujer sonriendoles, miro a los chicos- y supongo que ustedes son los RowdyRuff Boys

-si, asi es- dijo Brick

-me alegra que hallan venido- dijo la mujer mirando a todos

-espere, ¿usted nos trajo?- pregunto Bommer

-si

-¿para que?- pregunto Miyako

-para ayudarme, siganme- dijo antes de caminar por el pasillo, seguida de ellos

-entonces, ¿se separo?- dijo Momoko mirando al piso

-si

-pero, ¿por que se mudo de ciudad?- interrogo Butch

-porque aqui vive mi familia- dijo sonriendole- pero, nunca pense como reaccionaria Kaoru a todo esto, ese fue mi error, tambien tu que haberle habla de eso

-¿Kaoru no sabia que se iban a separar?- pregunto Momoko

-si lo sabia, pero nunca le dije de ir a otra ciudad y comenzar de nuevo-pauso- todo iba bien, fue a una escuela pupila, hizo amigas, le iba bien en las notas, se intereso en otras actividades

-¿como paso?- pregunto Miyako

-¿que cosa?

-pues es ovio que la Kaoru de ahora no es nuestra Kaoru- dio a enternder Momoko

-oh, hablas de su personalidad- dijo entendiendo- no lo se, Kaoru pasaba casi siempre en la escuela o con sus amigas asi que no lo se

-sigo sin entender, si necesita ayuda ¿porque estamos nosotros aqui?-dijo Brick señalandose a el, a Bommer y Butch

-veran, cuando, paso un mes, me llamo una de sus amigas, diciendo que tenia pesadilla, supuse que era normal, aun asi fui a la escuela- su rostro reflejo preocupacion

-¿y que mas?- dijo Bommer para que continuara

-no era normal, gritaba, pedia ayuda- dijo mirando la cara de sus acompañantes sorprendidas- desde entonces todos los dias 13 del mes tuvo que venir a dormir al apartamento conmigo, todas las noches la escuchaba gritar, diciendo "no soy asi" "dejenme en paz" "por favor, ayudenme" me daba mucho miedo, hasta que en un punto comenzo a llamarlos a ustedes- dijo parando el paso y mirando a las chicas- y a ustedes- dijo mirando a los chicos- cuando le pregunte quienes eran ustedes me dijo "no lo se, pero siempre aparecen, ¡me pone enferma no saber quienes son!- dio un suspiro- no se que pasa por su mente, pero creo que se asusto al verlos- dijo mirandolos comprensiva- ayer antes de dormir, me dijo que si tuviera la oportunidad de conocerlos, me pregunto que deveria hacer- dijo abriendo un cuarto- me dijo que si los veia, queria que le contaran sobre su pasado- dijo sacando una caja de una valija- como ella los a nombrado a ustedes supuse que seria bueno que ustedes descubrieran que es lo que pasa y si pueden resolver esto

-¿que quiere que hagamos?- pregunto Momoko decidida

-primero que nada, como ya les comente, no se mucho de lo que hizo en la escuela o con sus amigas, asi que nesecito que viajen a su pasado para saber que pasa- dijo abriendo la caja- llame al profesor y dijo que para eso necesitaran esto- dijo la madre mostrandoles el cinturon de Kaoru, esto sorprendio a todos

-¿por que se lo quito?- dijo Momoko un poco aturdida, tomandolo con cuidado entre sus manos

-no lo se, este tipo de cosas son las que necesito que sepan-dijo antes de pararse- ¿me ayudaran?

Momoko miro a Miyako, esta asintio decidida, volteo a ver a los chicos, estos se miraron y mostraron su pulgar en alto- cuente con nosotros

-muchas gracias, cuando esten listo, vallan- dijo antes de salir del cuarto

-¿listos?- dijo Momoko

-¡jamas estuve mas lista!-dijo Miyako

- cuando quieras-respondio Brick

Momoko abrio el comunicador (de Kaoru)- iremos al inicio de esta historia, que si estoy en lo cierto fue la ultima vez que vimos a Kaoru, el miercoles 13 de Marzo del 2013- dijo antes de que todo comenzara a volar como en un torvellino

-¿donde estamos?- pregunto Miyako mirando, la calle, donde habia un auto con el baul abierto al igual que la puerta de los asiento de atras- ¡ah! ¡estamos frente a la casa de Kaoru!- dijo mirando la anterior vivienda de su amiga

-tienes razon- dijo Momoko, limpiandose la falda, cuando escucho unos gritos provenir de la casa- ¿escuchan eso?- dijo mirando a dos personas salir de la casa- ¿Kaoru?

Kaoru paso enfrente de todos siendo tiroñeada del brazo por su madre, dirijiendose al auto

-¿que sucede, mama?- pregunto Kaoru antes de que entrara a la fuerza al auto y le cerraran la puerta frente a su nariz, el rostro de Kaoru reflejaba preocupacion

-¡ya te lo dije, si yo me voy ella se ira conmigo!- grito la Sra. Matsubara, antes de subire al auto e irse. Despues de eso todo el lugar se puso blanco

-¿que pasa?- pregunto Bommer

-si la imagen se pone blanca es porque no recuerda bien las cosas- dijo Momoko

-bien, como dijiste ese dia era el dia de la separacion-dijo Brick

-oigan, aqui hay muchos dias agendados- dijo Momoko, pasando los dias que encontraba

-pues, bueno ve al mas viejo- dijo Bommer

-bien- dijo antes de precionar el que decia 14 de marzo del 2013, paso lo mismo que antes y aparecieron en un departamento, para ser exactos un cuarto, con una valija a media llenar, habia un placard con espejos de puerta y al lado del ventanal una cucheta (pero sin cama abajo)- bonito cuarto- miro un bulto en la cama- ¿Kaoru?- dijo viendo come esta comenzaba a moverse, se sento soñalienta, aun con la ropa del dia anterior, dio un estiron, intento apoyar su mano, donde supuestamente estaba su mesita de luz, pero esta paso de largo, provocando que callera de la cama

-¡Kaoru!- gritaron sus amigas en vano, no la podia escuchar, ni ver

La morena antes de tocar el piso, consiguio detener su caida con su mano. Cuando el peligro paso se levanto de un golpe y observo a todo su alrededor- ¡Mama!- dijo saliendo del cuarto, buscando a su madre

-buenos dias, hija- la salude desde la cocina, donde guardaba los cubiertos aparentemente nuevos, en un cajon

-¿donde estamos?-pregunto Kaoru ignorando el saludo habitual de su madre

-en un departamento, en Metro City (_**A: supongamos que es la ciudad vecina de Nueva Saltadilla XD**_)

Kaoru, resivio la imformacion, con una mareo, apollo su mano en la mesa de la cocina, para no caer

-¿estas bien?-dijo mirandola

-no, no estoy bien- dijo Kaoru, en ese momento aparecen los viajeros del tiempo, (que recuerden no pueden verlos)- tengo que volver a Nueva Saltadilla

-no-

-pero, que hay de los villanos, que hay de mis amigas- paro en seco, para mirarla triste- ni siquiera pude despedirme de ellas

-lo lamento, hija- dijo mirandola preocupada- si quieres puedes llamarlas

-no es lo mismo que decirles de frente- dijo con el ceño fruncido y con los brazos cruzados, se dipuso a irse aparentemente a su nuevo cuarto, con los puños cerrados. Todo blanco otra vez.

-aun no es- dijo Momoko

-hay, aun nos recuerda- dijo Butch

- entonces es un poco mas adelante, pero mejor no nos salteamos nada- dijo Brick mirando a Momoko- por si acaso

Momoko se sonrojo un poco por la mirada fija de Brick sobre ella, sacudio un poco su cabeza, miro el comunicador, aun sonrojada- si, tienes razon, el proximo dia sera 19 de Marzo del 2013, un dia antes de comenzar las clases

-si tiene sentido-dijo Miyako, llamando la atencion de todos- su madre dijo que pasaba mucho tiempo alla con sus amigas, asi que alguna pista encontraremos- dijo Miyako entusiasmada- asi que hay que ir

-entendido- dijo Momoko, fueron rodeados porr un torvellino y aparecieron en un cuarto con 3 valijas de diferente colores, habia 2 puertas, sin contar la puerta de la entrada.

-¿donde estamos?-dijo Bommer- ¿que no era una escuela?

-pero, la madre dijo escuela pupila- le recordo Miyako, este solo se limito a soltar un "ah", escucharon unos golpes en la puerta antes de ver a una morena ingresar por esta

-¿hola?- dijo Kaoru mirando a todos lados, dejando su mochila tirada en el piso- ¿hay alguien aqui?- se escuchan unos pasos- ¿eh?

Una bola peluda, corre directo hacia ella, Kaoru se da vuelta y al verla, suelta un pequeño grito antes de ver como este salta sobre ella causando que se caiga, lo siguiente que se escucho fueron unas pequeñas risas por parte de la morena.

-¡me haces cosquillas!- dijo Kaoru resiviendo lenguetazos por parte del cachorrito XD

-¡disculpame!- dijo una chica de ojos violeta y pelo castaño, vestia unos short de jeans azul y una remera de mangas cortas lila, descalza, que corrio hacia ella, despegando el perrito de la chica nueva- ¿esta bien?- pregunto la chica preocupada

-si estoy bien- dijo Kaoru levantandose y sacudiendose un poco

-tu debes ser la recien llegada- dijo la chica

-¿eh?

- jamas te e visto asi que supongo que eres nueva- dijo la chica, Kaoru solo asintio un poco confundia- ¡que gusto!, soy Nicole Went- dijo señalandose- ¿como te llamas?

-Kaoru Matsubara- dijo viendola confusa

-bonito nombre- dijo Nicole mirandola- pero ahora que te veo bien- dijo mirandola mas de cerca causando que Kaoru retrocediera, la miro de arriba a abajo- ¿no tienes una "hermana gemela" que se llama Buttercup, y conforma el grupo de las PowerPuff Girls Z, defendiendo Nueva Saltadilla y usa un Cinturon con una "B" verde, igual a ese?- dijo al final señalando el cinturon

-O_O ¿como lo sabe?- dijo Momoko, los otros aun seguian sin reaccionar

-¿como lo sabes?- dijo Kaoru O_O

- una vez fui a visitar Nueva Saltadilla con mis amigas y te vimos, ademas esto te delata- dijo señalando el cinturon- ¿que haces aqui? Buttercup, digo, ¿Por que no estas en Nueva Saltadilla?

-problemas familiares, pero, no me digas asi, soy Kaoru- dijo un poco molesta por la forma en que la llamo

-¿no quieres que nadie sepa que eres una heroina? Ò_O - dijo Nicole

-ya no lo soy- dijo un poco desilucionada- pero igual no quiero

-oh-dijo un poco apenada- ¿no quieres que se den cuenta?- dijo esta solo asintio- entonces, ¡fuera cinturon!- dijo mirando maliciosamente el cinturon de su nueva amiga

-¿¡que!?- dijo sosteniendo el cinturon con sus manos- ¿Por que?- retrocedio

-tranquila, solo estoy jugando ^_^U - dijo haciendo un ademan de mano- pero si no quieres que sepan quien eres deverias sacartelo, yo solo digo, ¡mejor no me hagas caso! haz lo que tu quieras- dijo Nicole sonriendole alegremente, caminado hacia el cachorrito que jugaba con una almohada, lo tomo en sus brazos

-¿es tuyo?- pregunto Kaoru señalando al cachorro

-¿eh?, ¿ella?-dijo mirando a la cachorra- no, soy voluntaria en el refugio de animales, tengo que buscarle un hogar- dijo mirando al animalito tiernamente- me lo quedaria, pero ya tengo a mi perrita en casa- dijo antes de volver a Kaoru, que esta seguia mirando tiernamente al cachorro, Nicole penso un momento y le pregunto- ¿te gustaria quedartelo?-

-¿yo?- dijo Kaoru un poco sorprendida

-claro- dijo Nicole, extendiendole el cachorro, Kaoru duda en recojerlo

-¿estas segura?, no puedo comprarlo

-no me importa- dijo negando con suc cabeza- consideralo como un regalo de bienvenida, ademas, el refugio solo quiere encontrarles un hogar a los animales

Kaoru miro al cachorro y lo tomo en brazos, la perrita le lamio un poco la cara, causando risa en la morena y una sonrisa ampliada de la castaña

-¿como la llamaras?- pregunto Nicole

-creo que la llamara- dijo Kaoru mirando el techo, aver si le daba alguna idea- Butter- dijo mirando al cachorro, esta solo ladro- jaja

-parece que le gusto, ven, te presentare a las demas- dijo Nicole antes de dirigirse a una de las puertas, el perrito ladro, salto al piso y la siguio, Kaoru iba a ir tras ellas, cuando paro en seco, y su mirada reflejaba preocupacion, miro su cinturon, tomo en mano el comunicador, sin quitarlo de su lugar y observo la B que estaba en el.

-¿Ya no soy Buttercup?- pregunto al aire, que no paso desapercivido por algunas personas que ella no lograba ver

-¡Kaoru!, ¿vienes?- dijo Nicole asomandose por la puerta

Kaoru se sobresalto un poco, solto su cinturon- si, ya voy- dijo antes de tomar la mochila y dirijirse a paso lento hacia el cuarto. Todo Blanco, otra vez... ¬_¬

-¿creen que esa chica, tenga algo que ver con eso?- pregunto Bommer, con la mano en el menton, pensando

-no lo se, pero es mejor no sacar concluciones-dijo Miyako

-ahora, ¿a donde?- pregunto Butch

-bueno- dijo Momoko mirando el comunicado- este es del siguiente dia, el comienzo de clases

-entonces, alla vamos- dijo Brick

Despertaron, en un cuarto con cuatro camas, pero todas estaban vacias, escepto una donde dormia una morrena, con su habitual pijama

-¿Kaoru?- dijo Nicole entrando al lugar, con su ropa de escuela, que consistia en una remera blanca (como la de miku) con un moño rojo y una falda del mismo color que el moño, se acerco a la morena, sacudiendola un poco- vamos, arriba

-¿Nicole?- dijo abriendo los ojos y sentandose en la cama

-arriba, deves bañarte, cambiarte, desayunar y prepararte ^_^- dijo Nicole

Kaoru miro el reloj y puso los ojos como platos- ¡SON LAS 5:30 DE LA MAÑANA! ¡NI SIQUIERA SALIO EL SOL!

-lo se pero tienes que preparar tu mochila, tus materias e ir por tu horario ^_^U

-tenemos clases a las 8:00... ¬_¬ - dijo Kaoru

-solo levantate- dijo Nicole antes de escuchar a Kaoru volver a dormir- ¿eh? ¡Kaoru! ¡despierta! Ò_Ó tu lo quisiste- dijo Nicole antes de ponerse al costado de la cama y tirar a Kaoru

-¡ah!- dijo al caer, despues se callo su almohado sobre su cabeza- ¿¡hey!?- dijo quitandose la almohada, antes de ver como caia frente a ella una caja mediana aparentemente pesada, ¿¡casi le aplastan la cabeza!?

-esos son tus utiles y tu mochila, las materias obligatorias son matematicas, lengua, geografia, biologia y tutoria- dijo pasandole una hoja donde estaban anotadas- debes tener un total de 10 materias, asi que deves escojer las proximas actividades que te gustaria hacer, por eso deves apurarte, para tener tu horario y materias en orden antes de comenzar las clases- dijo mientras Koaru se levantaba y la escuchaba atentamente- por eso te recomiendo, que te bañas, te cambies, prepares las materias obligatorias, desayunes, asi te puedo mostrar la escuela y las otras materias para que escojas- dijo antes de caminar hacia la puerta- apresurate- dijo, y salio del cuarto.

El tiempo avanzo un poco mas, pero seguian en el mismo dia

-¿que paso?-dijo Miyako

-el tiempo se adelanto- contesto Brick

-¡NOO!- grito Kaoru

-Kaoru, ¿estas bien?- dijo Nicole preocupada, entrando al cuarto

-¿¡DEVO USAR UNA FALDA!?, ¿¡UNA ESTUPIDA FALDA¡?- dijo Kaoru viendo horrizada lo que hace poco se habia puesto, no aguanto mucho antes de gritar

Nicole, miro como actuaba su amiga, se tapo la boca con su mano, mientras se reia apenas, Kaoru se dio cuenta de esto

-¿¡de que te ries!?-dijo furiosa

-es que- dijo intentando no ver a su amiga, aun tapandose la boca- e-es q-que- dijo con lagrimas, solto en carcajadas- ¡jajajajajajaja!- rio, antes de señalarla- ¡deverias ver tu caraaajajajajajajaja XD -dijo Nicole

- Ò_Ó como sea...-dijo secamente Kaoru, antes de golpearla con el hombro para salir del cuarto

-¿eh?- solto Nicole, la alcanzo- no te pongas asi- Kaoru la sigue ignorando- podrias pedirle a la directora y si puedes usar un short debajo

-¿enserio?-dijo Kaoru- mi madre me dijo que la directora es su hermana

-entonces no creo que halla problema- dijo abriendo la puerta, permitiendo que Kaoru pase antes de pasar ella y cerrarla con llave, saco de su mochila, 2 tazas tipo termo con cafe- toma, es cafe- dijo Nicole dandole la taza, busco en su mochila 2 medialunas y le dio una a Kaoru, cerro su mochila y se la volvio a poner- aremos mas tiempo, si te muestro la escuela mientras desayunamos- dijo antes de volver a caminar

-bien- dijo Kaoru, quedando un poco asombrada de lo organizada que era su nueva amiga-

El lugar volvio a ser blanco.

-no lo entiendo- dijo Bommer- ¿eso que tiene que ver?

-no lo se- respondio Butch, encojiendose de hombros, Momoko comenzo a reir apenas- ¿que te pasa?

-si fue graciosa la cara de Kaoru- dijo Momoko

-¡CONCENTRATE!- le gritaron todos

-bueno, pero no me dejen sorda DX- dijo Momoko, miro el comunicador- el siguiente lugar es ¿el dia 21?- dijo Momoko

-a este paso nos tomara un año, ver todo su pasado- dijo Miyako

-esperen, pero despues son dias mas alejados- dijo Momoko, pasando los dias

-¿cuantos en total?- pregunto Brick

-12- dijo Momoko mirando la pantallita, sin percatarse de que sus acompañantes calleron de espaldas- ya hicimos 5, faltan 7

-viajemos una vez mas y vamonos a descansar, me estoy mareando de tanto viajar-dijo Miyako

-estoy deacuerdo- dijo Bommer desde el piso, sintiendo su cabeza dar vueltas

-yo tambien- dijo esta vez Butch, sobandose el estomago

-no les hagas caso- dijo Brick acercandose a Momoko

-no lo hago- dijo Momoko guiñandole un ojo

-eh...- O/O Brick miro para el otro lado aun sonrojado- activalo cuando quieras

-bien, alla vamos- dijo Momoko, un torvellino volvio a rodearlos, dejo mostrar el campo de sportes de la escuela- ¿que les pasa?

-no se preocupen estoy bien- dijo Butch, intentando pararse sin soltar su mano de su estomago

- estoy un poco mariada- dijo Miyako tambaleandose al intentar pararse

- y yo ya volvi a ver todo sin que se agite el mundo- dijo Bommer aun tirado en el piso

-que exageracion... -_-U -dijeron los rojos al unisono, se miraron, para luego sonreirse y reir un poco

-¿de que trata esa clase de bastonero?- pregunto Kaoru, con su uniforme escolar, a diferencia que esta tenia un short abajo

-bueno, es hacer trucos con estos bastones- dijo una chica de ojos azules y pelo moreno, tomo un baston del piso y comenzo a girarlo con una mano, de un agil movimento lo cambio de mano

-waw- solto Kaoru

-eso no es nada mira esto- dijo, lo tiro apenas al aire, lo atrapo con la otra mano, con esta comenzo a mover el brazo aun haciendo girar el baston, hasta que lo llevo al piso , para luego tirarlo hacia arriba, bien lejos, este seguia girando, en cuando estaba cerca de su mano la chica lo sostuvo aun haciendo que girara, la volvio a lanzar hasta arriba de su cabeza para luego tomarla con la otra y terminar con su demostracion.

O_O

-¡eso fue asombroso, Emma!- felicito Kaoru

-gracias, me alegra que te guste, ¿significa que te quedaras en esta materia?- pregunto Emma dejando el baston donde lo encontro

-dalo por hecho- dijo montrandole su pulgar en alto

-¡genial!- dijo Emma, antes de que la campana sonara- hay que volver a clases- Kaoru solo asintio antes de que vuelvan a sus respectivas clases.

Todo volvio a ser blanco.

-¡al fin, salgamos de aqui! -dijo Bommer

-bueno- dijo Momoko, antes de precionar un boton y aparecer en el cuarto de Kaoru, guardo todo como estaba antes de darse cuanta que ya era de noche- vayamos a dormir- todos asintieron agotados de tanto viajar en el tiempo, salieron y se pusieron a hablar en el pasillo- si hacemos lo mismo que hoy mañana terminaremos con esto

-pero no hemos encontrado nada fuera de lo normal- dijo Bommer recostado sobre la pared con sus manos en la nuca

- es cierto- dijo Miyako un poco preocupada

-tal vez hallemos algo en los recuerdos faltantes-dijo Momoko

-si, pero esperemos hasta mañana tengo sueño y mucho mareo- dijo Butch, recargado del otro lado de la puerta se la habitacion de los chicos con los brazos cruzados

-tienes razon- dijo Brick antes de abrir la puerta de su habitacion- buenas noches- dijo antes de entrar

-buenas noches, Brick- dijo Momoko antes de abrir la puerta y entrar

-buenas noches, chicos- dijo Miyako, al entrar despues de Momoko

-buenas noches, Miyako- dijo Bommer despues de entrar- ¿te vas a quedar ahi?

-enseguida entro- dijo Butch, aun mirando a la persona que habia llegado hace poco, Bommer cerro la puerta, dejando a las dos personas solas- ¿que haces ahi parada?

Kaoru, solo lo siguio mirando indiferente, abrazandose asi misma

-¿estas sorda?

-¿quien eres?...-dijo Kaoru con voz suave _**(A: muy raro en ella O_o) **_- ¿por que estan aqui?

-si te lo digo, no me creerias...-respondio Butch-

-depende... ¿de que creeria?- dijo Kaoru, se asusto un segundo- ¿que fue eso?- Butch la miro extrañado- ¿tu hablaste?

-no, ¿por que? ¿escuchas cosas?- pregunto Butch

-si te lo digo, no me creerias...-respondio Kaoru, usando las misma palabras del muchacho, causando que riera a lo bajo

-tal vez si lo haga- dijo Butch

Kaoru lo miro un momento- ¿me creerias si te dijera que escucho mis recuerdos?- Butch la miro extrañado- personas que me hablan... aunque no se quienes son...-pauso- la tuya tambien la escucho muy seguido...-dijo Kaoru con un leve sonrojo

- O/O

-tambien escucho a las dos chicas de ese cuarto- dijo Kaoru mirando la puerta de Momoko y Miyako- son las que me hablan muy seguido, aunque sigo sin saber quienes son...-dijo Kaoru- ya tengo que irme- dijo para darse vuelta y abrir la puerta- buenas noches...- dijo antes de cerrarla

Butch se quedo pensando un momento antes de entrar al cuarto

-¿que hacias ahi fuera?-pregunto Brick

-cosas...

_**Hasta ahi!, por peticion de una fan, lo intente hacer extra largo, ^_^ espero que te entretengas para rato! **_

_**Me voy a dormir, chau a todos!**_

_**dejen REVIEWS!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Holis! a todis! X3, aqui con el capi 5 de Sayonara!**_

_**Aqui... Va!**_

_**"no lo puedo negar, incluso ahora, mi personalidad, na va a regresar"**_

Miyako fue la primera en despertar, fue al cuarto del baño, se ducho, se puso una bikini celeste, una remera blanca con una falda celeste turquesa arriba y unas ojotas blancas, se coloco unos lentes de sol sobre su cabello, completando su atuendo con su cinturón. Dio una vista a su amiga, sonrio antes de salir. Para su sorpresa, se encontro con la persona menos esperada saliendo al mismo tiempo que ella. La morena solo la observaba algo aturdida por el inesperado encuentro, Kaoru, vestía una musculosa verde manzana, con unos shorts jeans claros, unas ojotas blancas y unos lentes de sol blanco sobre su cabello ¿peinado/despeinado?. Miyako quedo viendola unos momentos, antes de que esta comenzara a caminar por el pasillo, Miyako desperto de su transe y corrio hasta alcanzarla, ninguna dijo una sola palabra en el trajecto, a Miyako le parecio muy incomodo eso asi que decidio ella romper el hielo.

-buenos dias- susurro Miyako, Kaoru reacciono como si hubiese estado en otra parte, con un pequeño sobresalto

-buenos dias...- dijp Kaoru mirando al frente

- la perrita que vi ayer, ¿es tuya?- Pregunto Miyako, sabiendo de sobra que haci lo era, solo queria hablar con su amiga, otra vez...

-si, se llama- dijo mirandola porfin

-Butter- respondio Miyako, Kaoru quedo sorprendida- lo ley en su placa

-oh...¿tu tienes mascota?- pregunto Kaoru, Miyako sonrio

-no... no se cual escojer- respondio Miyako

- oh...- solto Kaoru antes de volver a mirar al frente

- tu eres Kaoru, ¿verdad? -dijo Miyako

-si, ¿y tu?- interrogo

- soy Miyako- Kaoru paro en seco- ¿pasa algo?

- ¿eres Miyako?- dijo Kaoru algo preocupada y retrocediendo

- si, ¿que ocurre?- pregunto Miyako preocupada, Kaoru comenzo a verla asustada- no te are daño, no te preocupes- dijo Miyako

- ¿enserio?- pregunto Kaoru no muy segura

- si te quisiera hacer daño ya lo hubiera hecho- le asuguro- yo solo quiero ser tu amiga

Kaoru la miraba aun asustada, cuando una imagen aparecio en su mente

"te eh visto en la escuela varias veces, juegas tenis y soccer y todas esas cosas, eres la chica mas atletica en toda la escuela, muchos piensan que eres la mejor atleta y es por eso que te conozco" (PPGZ: Cap. 03)

Kaoru quedo estatica, solo escuchaba, esta vez fue un recuerdo de lo mas claro posible

-¿yo iba contigo a la escuela?- pregunto Kaoru, Miyako se sobresalto

-si, ¿no lo sabias?- pregunto Miyako, ¿esta recordando?

-¿eramos amigas?- pregunto Kaoru

-si...- respondio Miyako un poco triste

Kaoru poso su mirada en el piso, triste- ¿por que no te recuerdo?- interrogo al aire

-eso me gustaria saberlo, tambien yo- dijo Miyako desepcionada

-oye...- llamo Kaoru

-¿? ¿¡eh!?- solto Miyako sorprendida, por el rostro sonriente de su amiga, aunque la vio sonreir antes, juraria que nunca sonrio de esa manera.

- ¿sabes nadar?- pregunto Kaoru, Miyako asintio- ¡perfecto!- dijo juntando sus manos, justo al lado de su mejilla, sonriendo alegremente- ven, vamos a desayunar y luego iremos a la piscina- dijo tomando su mano, antes de salir corriendo arrastrando a la poderosa azul, que sonreia alegremente.

Se escucharon golpes estruendosos de la puerta seguidos

- Butch...-dijo Brick tapandose con la sabana

- olvidalo- resondio este, tapandose la cabeza con la almohada

-Bommer...-

- tu eres el mayor, ve tu- respondio Bommer, intentando usar la almohada de ojeras

Brick dio un suspiro frustrado, se levanto con molestia para abrir la puerta y recibir un golpe en la cara- ¡oye!-

-¡lo siento mucho!- dijo Momoko apenada- ¿estas bien?- pregunto Momoko, quitando la mano del muchacho de la sona afectada, con la otra libre toco apenas la herida de el, causando que Brick se sobresaltara un poco, se pusiera rojo y nervioso, aparta la cara de las manos de la chica que esta lo veia interrogante

- ¿? O_Ó

- ¿que necesitas?- dijo rascandose la cabeza, mirando a otro lado con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, aun como un tomate XD

-no encuentro a Miyako, ¿la an visto?- dijo Momoko preocupada

-no, no la e visto- dijo Brick volviendo a mirarla

-me preocupa mucho, ¿podrian acompañarme para buscarla?- pregunto Momoko

-bueno, supongo, si logro levantar a estos peresosos- dijo mirando a sus hermanos

-bien ire a cambiarme, vuelvo enseguida- dijo Momoko antes de desaparecer en su habitacion

- vamos arriba- dijo mirando a sus hermanos, antes de cambiarse en el baño

-¿nos levantamos?- pregunto Bommer con los ojos cerrados

-no...-respondio Butch

- te reto a una carrera- dijo Kaoru a lado de una pared

- claro- respondio Miyako llegando al lado de ella

- ¿lista?, ¡ya!- marco la salida antes de comenzar con la rubia

-si que son duros de levantar- dijo Momoko, mirando a Bommer y Butch frustrados

-se lo merecen- dijo Brick con las manos en su cabeza

Comenzaron a escuchar risas del jardin trasero, se miraron interrogatorios ante de salir, buscaron con la mirada a los autores de esas risas, hasta que vieron dos sombras cerca de la piscina, habia charcos de agua por todos lados.

-¡toma!- escucharon gritar a Miyako

Se acercaron a ellas, para ver que Miyako y Kaoru estaban teniendo una guerra de agua

-¡oye! - se quejo Kaoru entre risas, antes de resibir un baldaso, Miyako que estaba enfrente de Kaoru, vio a sus amigos sorprendida, porque no los habia visto ahi, Kaoru noto eso, se dio vuelta encontrando miradas, sorprendidad y confusas sobre ella, esto causa que se ponga un poco nerviosa.

-crei que estaban durmiendo- dijo Miyako, poniendose mas adelante de Kaoru

-eso haciamos, pero no te encontre y me preocupe por ti- dijo Momoko dando unos pasos hacia adelante

-estoy bien, solo me divertia un rato con Kaoru- dijo Miyako mirando a la nombrada, que esta la miro un poco sorprendida

- eso bueno, pero ahora hay que seguir con nuestro trabajo- dijo Bommer

Miyako, se puso triste- pero...

-¿Kaoru?- llamo su madre

-¿si mama?- le grito Kaoru, mirando a su madre en la puerta

-ven vamos a pasear un rato- le grito la madre sonriendole

respondio Kaoru sonriendo alegremente, que causo confucion en todos excepto Miyako -bien- Kaoru sa adelanto y se puso enfrente de Miyako sonriendole- cuando vuelva podremos seguir divirtiendonos, Miyako, ¿deacuerdo?

-¡por supuesto!- respondio Miyako

Kaoru asintio, antes de levantar su mano y saludarla- ¡nos vemos luego!- dijo Kaoru antes de correr, en direccion a su madre

¿segura que es Kaoru?- pregunto Bommer dandole pequeños codasos a su contraparte

-claro, ¿por que no lo seria?- dijo Miyako

-pues es raro ver a Kaoru actuar de esa forma- respondio Momoko

-a mi tambien me parecio extraño, pero no me importa, pude volver a ser amiga de Kaoru, con eso es demaciado para mi- dijo sonriendo felizmente

-no te vallas por las nubes, tenemos que saber que es lo que sueña, vamos, hay que aprovechar a que no esta aqui- dijo Brick, antes de caminar, seguido de los demas hacia en cuarto de Kaoru, Miyako se termino de secar se puso su ropa y los alcanzo

Momoko abrio la caja, tomo el comunicador, lo abrio y comenzo a buscar los dias, un torvellino los mando a ese espacio blanco- parece que iremos al dia 16 de Abril del 2013- Dijo antes de volver a ser rodeados por un torvellino

-¿estamos en un parque?- pregunto Butch

-mi mama se olvido mi patineta, asi que ya no puedo andar- escucharon a Kaoru hablar con una chica de pelo castaño claro y ojos dorados, con una remera a tirantes turqueza y un pescador negro

-¿sabes andar en patines?- pregunto la chica

¿patines? ¿a que te refieres? Roxio- pregunto Kaoru levantando una ceja

-bueno- dijo sacando 2 pares de patines de su mochila- me e comprado otro par de patines, ¿te gustaria conservar estos?- pregunto Roxio mostrandole unos patines verdes

-es que no se andar- dijo Kaoru un poco apenada

-entonces, pontelos, te enseño- dijo Roxio entregandole los patines a Kaoru, se sento en el banco, se puso su patines al igual que Kaoru, Roxio se levanto, patino un poco hasta quedar frente a ella- vamos- dijo extendiendole la mano, Kaoru la tomo tambaleandose un poco- si tienes miedo te caeras, es cuestion de equilibro y agilidad- dijo avanzando un poco sosteniendo su mano

Volvio a ser todo blanco, pero volvio a mostrar el mismo parque.

-otra vez el tiempo se adelanto- dijo Brick

Escucharon una voz acercarse a toda velocidad

-¡AAH! grito Momoko antes de hacerse a un lado, mientras veia pasar a Kaoru en patines, en ese momento para Roxio a su lado.

-¡lo estas haciendo genial, Kaoru!- grito Roxio mientras veia a su amiga patinar por el parque, la morena se agarro de un farol para girar en direccion a su amiga, puso un pie adelante para frenar frente a su amiga- ¿segura que nunca fuiste a patinar en estos?- dijo modelando un poco sus patines turquezas

-no, pero supongo que no me resulto dificil porque ya andaba en patineta- dijo Kaoru mirando sus patines

-hace poco, Nicole me mando un mensaje diciendome que nos reuniriamos pasado mañana en nuestro club y pregunta si te gustaria ir, ¿quieres?- pregunto Roxio secando su celular

-bien, supongo...- dijo encojiendose de hombros

-esta bien- dijo escribiendo en su celular, cuando termino lo guardo- ven, hay que volver para almorzar- Kaoru asintio y se fueron patinando

Todo blanco

-¿no creen que es una perdida de tiempo?- dijo Bommer- no estamos hallando nada

-se paciente solo faltan 5 mas- dijo Miyako

Dia 18 de Abril del 2013- dijo Momoko, con esto paso lo mismo y aparecieron en un salon con algunos instrumentos, las chicas estaban sentadas en un sillon

-¿y que hacen aqui?- pregunto Kaoru, sentada como habitual mente lo hace (cuando ve deportes)

-bueno, hacemos musica, cantamos y bailamos- dijo Nicole- Somos una banda

-¿enserio?

-sip, yo soy la guitarrista- dijo Nicole- Emma es la pianista y Roxio es la baterista o bajista aunque nos falta alguien mas

-¿segura?, yo no le veo nada malo- dijo Kaoru observando a las chicas con sus instrumentos

-si falta alguien, que usa este intrumento importante- dijo Nicole dandole un microfono, Kaoru tardo un poco en reaccionar

-oh, no, claro que no, olvidalo, yo no se cantar- dijo mientras se señalaba

- vamos, tal vez no lo haces tan mal- dijo Emma- ¡por favor! :3

-no...-dijo Kaoru

-esta bien, pero si quieres intentarlo alguna vez solo dinoslo- dijo Roxio

- lo pensare...

Todo blanco

-seria muy raro ver a Kaoru cantando- dijo Momoko

-es lo que pensaba- dijo Miyako

-apresurense, creo que Bommer ya se esta mareando- dijo Butch mirando a su hermano

-bien, el proximo dia es 30 de Mayo del 2013- dijo Momoko.

Torvellino andante XD

Kaoru se hallaba mirando la ventana, el hermoso cielo nocturno, las chicas se habian ido de compras, por alguna extraña razon, por primera vez, Kaoru se arrepiente de no haber ¿ido?, esos pensamientos le parecieron raros, sacudio su cabeza, estaba bien aburrido, cuando escucho la puerta de la habitacion abrirse.

-¿Nicole? ¿que no estabas con las otras?-pregunto Kaoeu, viendo como su amiga dejaba algunas bolsas de compra sobre su cama

-me adelante, me parecia injusto que te quedaras sola, asi que vine para hacerte compania- dijo Nicole quietandose su campera polar, se acerco al lado de la morena, miro su cabello- ¿nunca te lo peinas?

-pues... no- dijo Kaoru sin darle importancia, sintio que le agarraban la mano y la arrastraran hacia su cama, Nicole la sento ahi y de su bolso saco algunas cosas- oye, no es necesario, enserio- dijo Kaoru, antes de que la diera vuelta para tenerla de espalda, Nicole comenzo a peinarla, en cierta forma, aunque lo negara le gusto. Suspiro, relajando los hombros

-¿por que te empeñas tanto con mi cabello?- dijo Kaoru, derrotada

- bueno, es que siempre quise peinarlo- dijo Nicole- normalmente peino a todas mis amigas, pero, no quise preguntarte antes, por temor a que te enojes- Kaoru la mira sin comprender- veras, por la forma en que te vistes supuse que no te gustaba ese tipo de cosas, asi que no quise precionarte- Kaoru se da vuelta de nuevo para que continue- ¿hacias esto con ellas?

-¿quienes?

-con tus amigas, Blossom y Bubbles, ¿hacias estas cosas con ellas?- pregunto, no escucho respuesta, "me ti la pata" penso- no debi preguntar, ¿verdad?

-no, esta bien, no lo hacia con ellas

-por la forma en que reaccionaste el primer dia de clase, con respecto a las faldas, supuse que no eras fanatica de las coasa femeninas, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

-si

- ¿Y como estas respecto a eso?, dime, te gusta aunque sea un poco

-no te entiendo

Nicole asomo su cabeza para mirarla- no soy tonta Kaoru, no puedes evitar pensar que te estan gustando estas cosas

-¿quien dice?

-¿nunca escuchaste el dicho "las personas se adaptan a su ambiente"?- Kaoru quedo mirandola- es completamente comun que cambies, estas rodeada de chicas, ¡dalo por hecho que quieres ser una completita!- dijo Nicole, a lo que Kaoru se sonrojo de verguenza

-aunque te esfuerzes para que no pase, pasara tarde o temprano- dijo Nicole- iras cambiando de a poco, no podras evitarlo, ademas- tomo un espejo de mano- este peinado te queda mejor- dijo mostrandole su cabello (que no estaba ni bien peinado ni mal peinado estaba bien) _**(tengo una foto de debiART, PARA QUE LA VEAN CON ESE PEINADO, mi cuenta: Keili14)**_- ¿te gusta?, sin rodeos

-si... me gusta- dijo Kaoru

- te queda mejor asi- dijo antes de tomar sus cosas y guardarlas

-oye, si dices que pasara tarde o temprano, tal vez...- intenta decir Kaoru, algo que nunca creyo que diria

-¿quieres que te ayude a ser mas femenina?- dijo Nicole, Kaoru solo asintio apenada- deacuerdo, pero tengo a la persona indicada para eso

Todo blanco

-¡noo!, yo queria ver eso T_T - lloro Momoko

-tal vez es el siguiente- dijo Miyako, Momoko miro el comunicador y sonrio

-¡tienes razon!- dijo Momoko, antes de llevarlos al dia 31 de Mayo del 2013

Torvellino acechando XD

-Kaoru Matsubara- dijo Emma- yo te ayudare a cumplir tu reto

-puedes ir al grano...

-no digas eso- dijo Emma

-¿porque?

-¡Porque no!- dijo asustando a Kaoru- primero que nada, como sentarse- dijo Emma al verla mal sentada en el sillon, que era estirada con los brazos detras del sillon- ¡hombros rectos!- Kaoru, quito la pose de sus brazos al escuchar eso- ¡no te encorves!- se endereza- mucho mejor

-¿mejor?- dijo Kaoru incredula, usando su ropa habitual escepto por su nuevo peinado

-ahora, ¿tienes sed?- Kaoru asiente- toma jugo- dijo señalando una botella grande con un baso al lado, Kaoru se levanto tomo la botella, quito la tapa y lo iba a tomar del pico, Emma mira continuamente el vaso y a Kaoru y antes de que tomara, baja la botella con la mano- ¿que estas haciendo?

-dijiste que tomara- dijo Kaoru viendola confusa

-si pero, ¡LAS CHICAS NO DEBEN TOMAR DEL PICO DE UNA BOTELLA GRANDE, TIENES QUE SERVIRTE!- grito Emma dejando a nuestra protagonista un poco sorda y aturdida, Kaoru, se rio de forma nerviosa antes de servirse, listo el vaso con jugo, Kaoru tomo el vaso, puso su mano en la cadera, se abrio un poco de piernas, y al beber sacaba su codo al aire, mientras hacia ruidos al beber.

- ¬_¬U...- Emma tomo el brazo de la chica indicandole que dejara de beber- ¿ni para beber podes ser una chica?

- ^_^U

- comencemos de nuevo, Kaoru, primero, no habras las piernas dejalas cerradas- Kaoru corrijio eso- no te tires para atras antes de tomar- Kaoru asintio- las manos de las chicas van en la cintura- dijo tomando su muñeca, que estaba en su cadera y subiendola hacia su cintura- no en la cadera, no saques el codo para el costado, mantenlo recto- Kaoru volvio a asentir- otra cosas, bebe despacio y sin hacer ruido, eso es de malos modales, intentalo otra vez- Kaoru hizo como Emma le indico, ¡milagro! le salio- ¡si! lo hisiste, bien siguente leccion, hablar...

Todo blanco.

-no es justo, queria ver- dijeron las chicas al unisono

-chicas...- dijeron el trio de muchachos

-el siguiente lugar es el 4 de Junio del 2013- dijo antes de ir a ese lugar

Tovellino ¿comiendo? O_o

-¿por que me trajeron aqui- pregunto Kaoru con voz mas suave que la normal, mientras caminaba sujetando sus manos

-bueno, ya que actuas como una chica debes vestirte como una- dijo Emma-

-ven esto te encantara- dijo Nicole, antes de tomarle la mano y llevarla a una tienda que se encontraba en el Shopping

El tiempo se adelante

-bien chicas, les presento a la nueva ¡Kaoru Matsubara!- dijo Nicole, antes de apartar la cortina de un cambiador, Kaoru estaba vestida con una remera pollera verde esmeralda, unos short de jeans azules, desgarrados y unas converses negras con cordones verdes

-waaw- soltaron las chicas antes de acercarsele a darle cumplidos

Nicole se aparto un poco del montón, de lejos miraba a Kaoru que sonreía tímidamente, entonces- falta algo...-dijo Nicole llamando la atención de Miyako y Momoko, Nicole busco con la mirada algún objeto en particular, hasta que lo encontró- ¡ya se!- dijo acercándose a unos sombreros, tomo una boina que le hacia juego con el short de Kaoru, los bordes eran decorados con un metal dorado, lo observo unos momento, asintió, escondió la boina tras su espalda-¡Kaoru!- la nombrada se acerco- aun falta algo- dijo, Kaoru la miro confundida y luego se miro la ropa- falta esto- dijo colocándole la boina sobre su cabeza, que le permitía ver su flequillo- ahora si estas bonita- dijo Nicole tomándola de los hombros para que se viera en el espejo

Kaoru, le costaba admitir que era ella, pero saber la chica del espejo, era ella sin ninguna duda, sonrió tiernamente- si, tienes razón

Todo blanco.

¡tampoco hay algo! ¡es desesperante!- grito Bommer

-tranquilo Bommer- dijo Miyako

-solo 2 mas, apresúrate, los gritos de Bommer son irritantes- dijo Brick molesto

esta bien...- Momoko busco los días pero el comunicador acepto el ultimo dia- oh oh

-¿ a que te refieres con "oh oh"?- pregunto Butch

Remolino, GOMEN, torbellino XD

aparecieron en el cuarto de Kaoru, la vieron, en su escritorio, abriendo la misma caja donde estaba el cinturón, dio un suspiro, tomo el cinturón con sus manos y antes de guardarlo, aparece Nicole

-Oye, Ka- ¿eh?- Nicole paro en seco al ver a su amiga con su inseparable cinturón en mano- ¿por que te lo quitas?- pregunto preocupada

-tu me dijiste que lo haga, ¿ya se te olvido?- dijo Kaoru, viendo la confusa

-si, pero estaba jugando, no tienes que hacerlo, solo porque te-

-pero quiero- dijo Kaoru interrumpiéndola, Nicole se sorprendió

-¿por que?- pregunto Nicole

-no tiene sentido tenerlo si no lo uso- dijo Kaoru

-pe-pero y ¿que tal si es una emergencia?-dijo intentando que cambie de parecer

lo vendré a buscar- dijo antes de meterlo en la caja- espérame afuera ya salgo

Nicole miro preocupada el cinturón que ya estaba en la caja listo para ser guardado y seguramente olvidado

-no te pongas asi, es solo un cinturón- dijo Kaoru sin interés

-te lo dije el primer día en cuanto llegaste y te lo vuelvo a decir- dijo haciendo una pausa- "haz lo que tu quieras"- dijo Nicole entre triste y molesta, lo cual extraño a todos los de la habitación, antes de salir

-¿Nicole?, espera, ¿por que te pones asi?- dijo antes de cerrar la caja

Todo se volvió blanco otra vez, pero esta vez volvieron al cuarto confundidos y con lo peor, sin ninguna pista nueva...

_**Bueno! Hasta ahi !, DEJEN REVIEWS! **_

_**No olviden leer mis otras historias!, no se olviden! **_

_**Nos leemos luego! X3**_

_**Bye!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**HOLA! Volvi, ¿que pasara ahora?, solo hay una manera de saberlo, ¿Kaoru recordara toda su vida anterior? ¿quien sabe? YO XD, ¡A VER QUE PASA!**_

_**"Aun recuerdo esa promesa, que un dia pronunciamos, pero sin ser conciente del ayer, sin sentimientos, yo la rompi"**_

Las PPGZ y los RRBZ caminaban por el pasillo pensando que iban a hacer ahora, no tenian idea

-no se me ocurre nada- dijo Momoko

- a mi tampoco- dijo Brick

-no se si sirva, pero, ayer Kaoru me comento que escuchaba sus recuerdos- comento Butch llamando la atencion de todos

-¿Kaoru te hablo?- dijo Bommer

Golpe

-auch!, no te enojes- dijo Bommer sobandose la cabeza

-entonces tal vez descubramos algo mas si hablamos con ella- dijo Brick

-pero no se quiere acercarse, ni siquiera mirarnos- dijo Bommer- bueno, a escepcion de estos dos- dijo señalando a Miyako y Butch

-tal vez podrian acercarse mas a ella y ganar su confianza, podriamos conseguir alguna pista- dijo Momoko esperanzada

-olvidalo, yo no lo hare- dijo Butch molesto

-vamos Butch, no te cuesta nada- dijo Momoko, el moreno nehgo con la cabeza- ¿por que no quieres?- pregunto alcando una ceja

-por dos cosas- dijo señalando a sus hermanos

-oh claro, tranquilo, si ellos te molestan nosotras los tendremos entre la espada y la pared- dijo Momoko, muy animada, Miyako solo asintio energeticamente

Bommer y Brick solo intercambiaron miradas nerviosas

-no estoy seguro, lo pensare- dijo Butch al final

-pues yo acepto- dijo Miyako

-¡BU!- grito algo detras de Miyako, sobresaltandola

-¡AH!- grito Miyako

-jaja, ¿te di un buen susto, verdad?- dijo Kaoru asomando su cabeza, antes de salir de detras de Miyako- ¿A que estas esperando? ¡estuve tan ansiosa de divertirme contigo que casi olvido respirar!- dijo Kaoru sonriendo alegremente, mientras cuasaba sorpresa en los demas- bueno, me eh pasado...- dijo encojiendose de hombros, tomo la mano de Miyako antes de correr con ella por el pasillo.

-problema resuelto- dijo Brick

-estuve pensando en muchas cosas que podriamos hacer juntas, aunque no se si te gusten, bueno despues me lo diras tal vez..

-oye- interrumpio Miyako

-¿si?- pregunto Kaoru contenta

-¿tu me recuerdas?- pregunto Miyako

Kaoru sonreia mientras negaba la cabeza- pero no te preocupes, aunque no te recuerde me gustaria conocerte, bueno, conocerte, otra vez- dijo Kaoru- ¿te gustaria ir de compras conmigo?

Miyako solo la miraba sorprendida, bueno, la Kaoru de antes, nunca hubiera proponido algo asi, ¿no creen?, pero, esta Kaoru no era la misma que antes, si no hubiera visto con sus propios ojos, lo que a pasado Kaoru para pasar de esa personas ruda a una muy alegre, no se ustedes, pero Miyako aun no se acostumbra a esta nueva Kaoru, pero debe admitir, que siempre quiso hacer ese tipo de cosas con Kaoru- ¿gustarme? ¡me encantaria!- dijo Miyako.

Y con eso las dos chicas salieron de su hospedaje, caminaron por algunas calles hata encontrar una tienda de ropa, comenzaron a buscar toda la ropa que les gustaba y comenzaron a probarsela sin retraso, decidieron comprarse unos remeras y faldas practicamente y iguales a diferencia de su color la remera de Miyako era celeste y su falda era de jeans claro, Kaoru tenia una remera verde y una falda de jeans oscuro. Las chicas salieron de la tienda con 3 bolsas cada una.

-¿a donde vamos ahora?- pregunto Kaoru

-podriamos ir a una cafeteria- sugirio Miyako al momento que sintieron sus estomagos rugir

-me parece bien- dijo Kaoru

Fueron a una cafeteria de una esquina, pidieron unos ricos submarimos (A: ¡Delicioso! se los recomiendo) hablaban de temas al azar, hasta que Miyako recordo la razon de la porque estaba ahi.

-oye Kaoru- llamo, la nombrada despego sus labios del sorbete para escucharla- Butch, me comento que escuchabas tus recuerdos ¿es cierto?

Kaoru, razono las palabras de la rubia- algo asi, siempre los eschuco aunque, aveces los olvido

-¿que cosas escuchas? bueno, si recuerdas- dijo Miyako insegura

-odio la palabra recordar, me pone emferma- dijo Kaoru, Miyako se desiluciono- pero por alguna razon, siento que puedo confiar en ti, te lo dire, veras, mi madre dice que perdi parte de mi memoria, pero no se como, solo dice que una mañána me levante sin recordar, mi supuesta vida anterior, asi que, aunque escuche voces a mi alrededor, no logro recordarlas despues, asi que no puedo decirte exactamente que es lo escucho, en mis sueños pasa lo mismo, no logro recordar nada, aveces prefiero que sea asi, ¡como si fuera importante que paso antes!- Miyako no podia creer lo que oia sabiendo que a Kaoru le encantaba ser una chica superpoderosa- el pasado paso, y no se puede cambiar aunque quisiera, y si no se que paso, ¿que sentido tiene arrepentirse o abrumarse por algo que no sabes?- dijo sin importancia, Miyako se puso un poco triste, cambio su expresion a una triste- aunque...- dijo Kaoru llamando la atencion de Miyako- creo que si es importante- pauso un momento, miro si taza- si no lo fuera, no escucharia mis recuerdos, pero, no se que hacer, siento que me vuelvo loca, aveces aunque duela, hay que saber tu pasado, ¿no crees?

-yo se tu pasado Kaoru- dijo Miyako seria, Kaoru levanto la vista- yo puedo explicartelo todo lo que necesites saber- Miyako se levanta- pero no aqui

Ya era de noche estaban mirando el atardecer antes de volver

-Kaoru- llamo Miyako- ¿quieres saberlo?

-por supuesto- dijo Kaoru

-aunque no lo creas, tenias poderes- dijo Miyako

-¿que?- dijo Kaoru confundida

- tu vivias en Nueva Saltadilla, Con tus padres y tus hermanos, eras la chica mas atletica de la escuela, eras ruda, orgullosa y odiabas las cosas femeninas- dijo Miyako, miro a Kaoru- todo lo contario de lo que eres ahora, solo que sigues siendo generosa y graciosa- volvio a mirar al frente y seguir con la historia- un dia unos rayos blancos nos golpearon a ti a mi y a Momoko, volviendonos las chicas superpoderosas, protegiamos la ciudad de los monstruos que fueron afectados por los rayos negros- Kaoru seguia escuchando sin creer en todo lo que le decia- cuando atacaban la ciudad nosotros nos transformabamos y salvabamos el dia, yo era y aun soy Bubbles- dijo mostrandole el cinturon, Kaoru abrio los ojos como platos, era identico al suyo- Momoko es Blossom y tu Kaoru- dijo antes de buscar algo en sus bolsas, mostrando un cinturon muy conocido, que saco antes de salir- eras Buttercup- la morena tomo el cinturon en sus manos analizandolo- usabamos esto para transformarnos, te gustaria volver vivirlo

-¿que?- pregunto Kaoru

Miyako saco su comunicador del cinturon y lo abrio- ¿te gustaria volver a ser una superpoderosa una vez mas?

Kaoru imito la accion de su amiga pero con miedo a que se rompa- de acuerdo- dijo Kaoru no muy segura

Miyako sonrio- solo az lo mismo que yo- dijo en el momento que aparecieron los aniños en sus dedos, causando que Kaoru se asuste un poco

-solo di "Powered Buttercup" mientras haces esto- dijo antes de iniciar su transformacion- ¡Rolling Bubbles!-

-¿aahh? ¡Powered Buttercup!

Se transformaron

-listo, ¿aun piensas que decia locuras?- dijo Miyako

Kaoru miro sus manos tenian guantes- ahora soy...- miro su chaqueta luego su vestido- ¡AH! Soy ¿¡Buttercup!?- volte a mirarse en el vidrio de un local, como habia relatado Miyako ahora era Buttercup, se miro de arriba a abajo, lo que le llamo la atencion fue su cabello, por alguna razon se le hacia muy familiar, ¿tal vez asi lo usaba antes?

-estas lista- Kaoru volteo a verla confundida- a volar- dijo Miyako, elevandose en el aire- vamos- dijo tomando la mano de la morena

Kaoru sintio como se levantaba por el aire como si fuera una pluma, Miyako solto su mano, mostrandole que estaba volando

-ven vamos a sobrevolar la ciudad, y veras que tu pasado era importante- dijo volando hacia arriba, Kaoru la siguio por atras

-volar no es tan dificil como pense- dijo Kaoru

-tal vez aun recuerdas como se hace, pero no lo sabes- razono Miyako

- no puedo creer que ignorara esto, bueno no recordaba, pero ¿por que?

-no lo se- dijo Miyako parando frente a ella- pero eso hizo que pierda mi mejor amiga- Kaoru se puso triste- sea lo que sea que te halla hecho eso, no descansare hasta descubrirlo al igual que los chicos y Momoko- Kaoru sonrio con lagrimas en los ojos- es por eso que estamos aqui, no me importa por que tenga que pasar, recuperaras tu memoria cueste lo que me cueste- dijo Miyako decidida- ¿eh?- solto Miyako al sentir que Kaoru la abrazaba

-no puedo creer que haya olvidado a una amiga como tu- dijo Kaoru soltando algunas lagrimas, Kaoru se alejo un poco sonriendole ampliamente- no importa que pase, donde este o que tan lejos esteemos una de la otra, tu siempre seras mi mejor amiga, Miyako- no tardo mucho en que sus ojos cristalicen, antes de lanzarse al hombro de su amiga, abrazandola fuertemente y llorar de alegria, Kaoru solo la abrazaba con los ojos cristalinos y una sonrisa en su rostro.

_**Listo!, que conmovedor! casi lloro yo T_T espero, que almenos te pase a ti, y si no te pasa NO TIENES CORAZON! **_

_**Ya se quedo corto, pero senti la necesidad de cortarlo ahi! XD**_

_**Bueh espero que les guste, diviertanse, pasen el rato, ah! No olviden pasar por mi perfil, hay muchas historias y muchas apunto de ser publicadas! **_

_**Espero REVIWES! **_

_**Los leo luego!**_

_**Bye!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Holis! Aqui tienen el siguiente capi!**_

_**"Tan magico como un cuento de hadas, Mi futuro asi quise dibujar..."**_

Despues de la charla que tuvo con Miyako anoche, voto por llevar el cinturon aunque le precia muy extraño hacerlo, volvieron al hospedaje, Kaoru preparo su ropa para el dia siguiente en una silla y colgando en esta estaba el cinturon que lo veia con cierta curiosidad, un gran bostezo le advirtio que era tiempo de dormir.

Kaoru estaba paseando por un lugar que le resultaba familiar, era como una casa, mas bien una enorme casa, decorada y limpia, escucho unos pequeños pasos bajos, miro al piso para encontrar a su mascota, esta ladro, en forma de saludo, ella solo sonrio tiernamente, comenzo a escuchar ruidos muy terrorificos, haciendola parar, miro para todos lados, sin encontrar nada, unos gritos de niñas la sobresaltaron, comenzo a correr por el pasillo de la casa, sin saber a donde iba, observo al frente, para descubrir una sombra mirandola sonrientemente, Kaoru grito asustada, la sombra libero a un monstruo con forma de rana gigante, de su cuerpo amenaba niebla negra, sus ojos brillaban como el sol, sus manos estaban muy afiladas, solto un fuerte rujido, mostrando sus enormes dientes, la sombra comenzo a reir divirtiendose de la expresion de la chica, Kaoru comenzo a correr, como alma que se lleva el diablo.

"Corre, pequeña, corre, no llegaras tan lejos, mi pequeña niña..."

-¡dejame en paz!- grito Kaoru agitadamente corriendo por el pasillo, junto a su mascota

"claro que no, hija mia..."

Kaoru, asustada miro hacia atras el monstruo estaba por alcanzarla

"dulce niña, esto es una advertencia..."

Kaoru paro aterrada, el pasillo se acabo, y no habia salida, miro al monstruo este saco unos tentaculos, con mucha brutalidad tomo a Kaoru apretandola fuertemente, causandoles gritos dolorosos.

"Eres solo mia..."

-¡AAHH!- grito Kaoru alarmada, se tranquilizo al ver que estaba en su cuarto, Kaoru comenzo a recordar lo sucedido en su sueño y comenzo a llorar

-¿Kaoru, estas bien?- dijo Miyako preocupada, abriendo la puerta, compañado de Momoko y los RRB., Miyako miro a Kaoru llorando y se acerco a ella- ¿que paso?-Kaoru solo seguia sollozando- ¿tuviste una pesadilla?

Kaoru, abrazo sus piernas, miestras asentia levemente, despues oculto su cara entre sus piernas, intentando que no la vieran- a sido horrible...- dijo

Miyako vio a su amiga con compasion y preocupacion, se sento al borde, ell a acaricio levemente la cabeza de la morena, consiguiendo que la mirara, al poco rato, Kaoru abrazo a su amiga, mientras lloraba en su hombro, Miyako le hizo seña a los otros para que se fueran, estos asintieron, y Momoko antes de cerrar la puerta dio una rapida mirada a Miyako, esta le sonrio con confianza, Momoko entendio el mensaje y cerro la puerta tras de si.

Despues de un rato al no escucharla sollozar, pregunto- ¿te sientes mejor?

-si..

-¿quieres contarme tu sueño?- pregunto Miyako, mirando a su amiga- si lo cuentas no se ara realidad

Kaoru penso un momento la propuesta de su amiga, asintio levemente y comenzo a contarle

-luego me agarro con sus tentaculos y me apreto muy fuerte, escuche a la misma sombra decir "eres solo mia.." y luego desperte- termino de relatar Kaoru

-es... es horrible- dijo Miyako, mirando a su amiga con tristeza- ¿sueñas con estas cosas muy seguido?- pregunto, Kaoru asintio- como lo siento..- dijo antes de abrazarla- Kaoru, ¿te gustaria que vallamos a volar?, ya sabes, para distraerte un rato- Koaru asintio, con una pequeña sonrisa- bien, ire a cambiarme y a buscar mi cinturon, ya vuelvo- dijo antes de salr de la puerta, encontrandose con sus amigos

-¿Y? ¿ella esta bien?- pregunto Momoko preocupada

-si, esta bien- dijo Miyako calmandola- solo tuvo una pesadilla- Miyako desvanecio su sonrisa- una horrible pesadilla

-me imagino que te la conto- dijo Brick, Miyako asintio- ¿que espera? habla

-se los dire pero despues, dare un paseo con Kaoru- dijo antes de abrir la puerta de su cuarto, miro otra vez a sus amigos- para animarla un poco...- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta

- a este paso tendremos que volver el proximo año- dijo Bommer

-denle tiempo, ademas, ni que estuvieran trabajando, estuvieron jugando todo el viaje, yo no puedo hacer mucho, porque aun no me volvi su amiga- dijo Momoko con los brazos cruzados- ademas- dijo antes de señalar a Butch- tu deverias volverte su amiga y todo el tiempo hasta ahora no az intentado nada

-¿y que queres que haga?- dijo encojiendose de hombros

-no lo se, ¿enamorarla?- solto Momoko, bromeando

Muchas carcajadas se escucharon por parte de su hermanos, Bommer estaba en el suelo sosteniendo su estomago, Brick aun estaba de pie sostenniendo su estomago y Momoko solo soltaba algunas risas, mientras se tapaba la boca, Butch solo se limito a cruzarse de brazos con el ceño fruncido y un sonrojo no muy notorio

En esos momentos salio Miyako, usando una remera blanca, una falda celeste, unas sandalias blancas, una cinta celeste y su usual cinturon, llamando la atencion de los presentes, que aun se reian a escepcion de un rubio que estaba shokeado (A: jajaja XD)- ¿de que se rien? -pregunto Miyako

-no de nada- contesto su amiga

Miyako parpadeo unas cuantas veces sin entender, hasta recordar el motivo de su rapida salida, fue directo al cuarto de al lado, toco un par de veces la puerta- ¿estas lista Kaoru?

-si- se escucho del otro, antes de que abriera la puerta, dejando a un moreno embobado, Kaoru vestia un vestido verde manzana que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, arriba de esta tenia una campera verde oscuro cerrada, unas sandalias verdes oscuros y su habitual boina, que le hacia juego con su vestido, pero esta vez llevaba su cinturon de ppgz, ademas de sonreir alegremente, lo cual calmo a sus amigas y sorprendio a los rrb rojo y azul, como nadie decia nada ante su aparicion decidio hablar- buenos dias- dijo dirijiendose a todos, luego miro a Miyako- ¿vamos?

-claro- dijo antes de esperar a que su amiga cierre la puerta y caminen por el pasillo

-jamas crei ver a Kaoru usando un vestido por voluntad propia _**(A: a excepcion por el capitulo 44, que me dejo con un trauma O_O)**_

-estamos de acuerdo- dijeron los rrb a excepcion de uno

Momoko miro al rrb verde, con una sonrisa picara- ¿que pasa? ¿te a gustado lo que viste?

Los otros dos miraron a su hermano con cierta burla

-¿hermanito te az enamorado?- dijo Brck burlonamente

-¡ya callanse!- dijo Butch, antes de azotar la puerta del cuarto y encerrarse

-jaja, que divertido- dijo Momoko, peinando su cabello con sus manos, llamando la atencion del pelirrojo, Momoko se percato de eso- ¿necesitas algo?

-¿q-que? n-no n-nada- balbuceo Brick, ruborizado, causando risa en su hermano

Momoko lo miro un poco confundida, antes de encojerse de hombros e ir a u cuarto

-nunca me cansare de esto- dijo Kaoru volando por el aire

-eso me alegra mucho- dijo Miyako, antes de escuchar un "BIP"- ¿eh?

-¿por que suena?- pregunto Kaoru a su amiga, mirando el cinturon de su amiga

-alguien esta atacando la ciudad- dijo Miyako, dijo antes de sacar el comunicador- ¿que pasa profesor?

-Miyako, Peach detecto rayos Z negros cerca donde estan

-¿quien es el profesor?- dijo Kaoru apareciendo en la pantalla

-¡AH KAORU!- grito el profesor llamando la atencion de su hijo y del perrito

-Kaoru, ellos nos avisaban cuando la ciudad estaba en peligro, el es el Profesor, el es su hijo Ken y el perrito es Peach, el es quien nos llama- explico Miyako resiviendo interrogatorios de las personas del otro lado de la pantalla

-¡Hola, mucho gusto!- dijo Kaoru alegremente, causando mucha confucion

-bien cortare, adios- dijo Miyako antes de cerrar el comunicador- ven Kaoru- dijo antes de volar y buscar al que causaba tanto escandalo

Volaron hasta divisar un robot que parecia una serpiente gigante con dos brazos en forma de tenazas. Del otro lado estaban los RRB y Momoko, ahora Blossom, que al ver a Miyako volo hacia ella- rapido Bubbles, invoca a arma- dijo ella apareciendo un yo-yo en su mano

-jajajaja- aparecio un mono- a ver si pueden con esto chicas

Kaoru solo bajo hasta aterrizar mientras veia como los chicos y las chicas atacaban al robot, pudo notar que les costaba mucho hacerlo, como si faltara algo, para lograr vencerlo, por un momento se vio a ella misma ahi peleando, movio su cabeza apartando los pensamientos, miro hacia otro lado para mirar a su perrita, correr molesta hacia el robot, se alarmo, intento alcanzarla pero era tarde, el robot golpeo a su perrita, dejandola inconciente, Kaoru corrio hacia ella, esto distrajo a los chicos reciviendo unos golpes causando que caigan los cinco al piso

-¡Butter!- dijo Kaoru, al llegar hasta su mascota, al ver que aun seguia con vida, se calmo un poco, solto unas lagrimas, al verla asi, cerro sus ojos con fuerza, para luego mostrar sus ojos, ardiendo en fuego

-ja e ganado, Mojo a ganado-festejo

-¡AAHH! ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!- aparecio Kaoru empuñando su martillo, furiosa

-¿¡Esa es?!- grito Mojo mirando sorprendido a la PPGZ desaparecida

-¡LO LAMENTARAS!- grito furiosa, antes de golpear y cortar la cola de la sepiente, llamando su atencion

-hay, no, oh ho-solto Mojo asustado

Sus amigos solo miraban a la morena sorprendidos

Kaoru comenzo a golpear la columna del robot, causando que se vuelva mas chico, hasta que llego a su cabeza, muy molesta y sin piedad, golpeo fuertemente su cabeza, se coloco arriba de esta, un resorte hizo que se eleve al aire, y golpear al mono mandandolo lo mas lejos que pudo (en otras palabras al medio de la nada). Los chicos miraron sorprendidos por donde habia volado el mono, antes de girar sus miradas a la morena, que habia aterrizado, respirando furiosamente, mirando por donde antes estaba el mono, se tranquilizo, al recordar porque estaba molesta, se giro a su mascota preocupada y corrio hacia ella

-recuerdenme nunca tocar a su cachorra- dijo Bommer asustado

-enterado- dijo Brick

Kaoru tomo en brazos a su mascota, movio su cabecita un poco, esta abrio los ojos, Kaoru sonrio apliamente, la perrita comenzo a mover su colita y lamer su cara, causando risas en su ama

-parece que esta bien- dijo Miyako acercandose a ella

-si- dijo acariciando su cabecita- pero se a lastimado la patita, asi que tengo que volver al hospedaje, para curarla

-yo te puedo ayudar- dijo Momoko, sonriendole

-y yo- siguio Miyako

Kaoru les sonrio- gracias- dijo antes de que comiencen a volar hasta el hospedaje, que no era tan lejos

-listo- dijo Miyako, terminando de vender a la cachorrita, que esta lamia la mano de su ama, Momoko guardo las cosas de primeros auxilios

-gracias chicas- dijo Kaoru- ahora tu no podras ir a ningun lado por un buen tiempo- dijo graciosamente a su perrita

-estuviste asombrosa, al luchar contra ese robot tu sola- alago Momoko

Kaoru la miro confumdida-¿lo hice?, si lo hice- dijo sin creerlo

-no crei que podrias volver a invocar a tu martillo- dijo Miyako

-ni siquiera recordaba tener un martillo, solo me moleste y deseaba poder golpearlo con algo y aparecio

-pues a sido imprecionante- dijo Momoko

-gracias- dijo Kaoru, mirando a la pelirroja- ¿te llamas Momoko? ¿cierto?

-si- dijo

Kaoru, la miro hasta recordar algunos momentos en los que estaba con ella- Momoko, me gustaria volver a conocerte, otra vez-dijo alegremente, al momento en el que Momoko se sorprendia, Miyako sonrio ampliamente

-¿lo dices enserio?- dijo Momoko sin creerlo

-¡claro que si!, ¿te gustaria ser mi amiga, otra vez?- pregunto Kaoru

-¡por supuesto!- dijo Momoko contenta

Kaoru solo sonrio amablemente- ¿quieren hacer una pijamada en mi cuarto?

-¡claro!-dijeron al unisono

-bien, ire a decirle a mi mama, ustedes vallan a traer sus cosas- dijo Kaoru levantandose y saliendo de su cuarto

Al rato salieron las dos ppg saltando de felicidad por el pasillo, provocando que los chicos salgan de su cuarto

-¿por que tanto alboroto?- se quejo Brick, antes de que Momoko saltara sobre el, abrazandolo y saltando de felicidad, causando que le haga competencia a su gorra XD

-¡me recordo! ¡me recordo! ¡me recordo!- decia Momoko

Bommer estaba riendo por lo bajo por la cara que tenia su amigo cuando sintio que lo abarazaban por la espalda- ¡estoy tan feliz! ¡el grupo se volvio a unir!- dijo Miyako estrechando sus manos, y reia alegremente, causando que Bommer quede bien rojo y nervioso, Miyako estaba tan feliz que, sin saber por que, le dio un rapido beso en la mejilla, causando que se desmalle- ¿eh?- solto Miyako viendo a su contraparte en el piso- ¿Bommer que te pasa?- decia Miyako, miro a su amiga abrazando a su contraparte que ya parecia tomate- ¿eh? ¿Brick?- dijo llamando la atencion de los rojos- creo que tu hermano se murio- dijo señalandolo

-t-tran-q-qui-la, e-esta b-bien- balbuceo Brick sin dejar de ver que aun tenia a Momoko colgada de su cuello

-tal vez solo se desmallo-dijo Momoko mirando a Bommer-¡ah! ¡casi lo olvido! ¡hay que prepararnos!- dijo Momoko soltando a Brick, Miyako entro al cuarto seguida de Momoko- ¡hasta luego, Brick!

-hola mama- dijo Kaoru abrazando a su madre, que estaba en el jardin

-hola hija, dime, ¿la estas pasando bien?

-si, y queria preguntarte, ¿puedo hacer una pijamada con mis amigas?- pregunto Kaoru

-pero ellas no estan aqui- dio confundida

-no ellas- nego riendo- Miyako y Momoko- dijo sorprendidendo a su madre-¿puedo?

-claro que si, diviertanse- dijo contenta

-¡gracias, mama!- dijo Kaoru antes de correr hacia la cocina por comida, sin percatarse que habia un charco de agua- ¡ahi!- grito al caer, bueno nunca se golpeo, sintio unos brazos en su espalda sosteniendola, abrio sus ojos viendo unos orbes verde muy conocidos

-deverias tener mas cuidado- dijo Butch, antes de levantarla

-estaba muy apurada- dijo Kaoru, algo avergonzada

-pues mira por donde vas- dijo con una sonrisa burlona

- jejejeje- rio levemente, antes de mirarlo sumirgiendose en sus ojos, pero luego recordo, su apuro- t-tengo que irme-dijo, mirando hacia el pasillo- bueno, adios amm

-soy Butch- dijo señalandose

-adios Butch- dijo Kaoru, antes de correr por el pasillo

"¿Por que tiene que tener unos ojos tan hermosos?" penso Kaoru mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban, abrio la puerta de su cuarto, aun sonrojada, se apollo en la puerta, sin percatarse que unas personas la veian picaramente- ¡AAH!- grito Kaoru al ver a Momoko y Miyako sentadas en su cama- ¡no me asusten asi!- dijo Kaoru

-¿podriamos saber la razon de tu sonrojo?- pregunto Momoko picaramente

-¿se nota mucho?- dijo Kaoru avergonzada, las otras dos asintieron-oh...- Miyako y Momoko se separaron para que Kaoru se sentara en medio y comenzara a contar, Kaoru suspiro derrotada, se sento donde le dijeron y comenzo a contar lo que paso, excepto por sus pensamientos anteriores

-¡que bonito!- dijo Momoko con ojos de corazon

-¿siempre hace eso?-pregunto Kaoru sosteniendo su sandwich, que hace un rato su madre habia traido con una gaseosa, Miyako dio un mordisco a su sandwich, asintio soltando un "hmp", en ese momento Kaoru tomo su vaso

Miyako trago su comida- ¿entonces significa que te gusta Butch?- pregunto Kaoru, causando que esta escupa su bebida

-¡AHH!- soltaron las dos chicas al ver el acto inespredado de su amiga

-¿¡por que piensas eso!?- dijo Kaoru nerviosa y sonrojada

-¿por ese leve sonrojo?- dijo Momoko picaramente

-bueno, tal vez me guste un poco, no me juzguen despues de todo soy una chica- dijo Kaoru avergonzada

-¡lo sabia!, son el uno para el otro- dijo Momoko

-¿a que te refieres?- dijo Kaoru sin entender

-por lo que eh visto, parece que Butch gusta de ti- dijo Momoko, sonrojando a la morena, mas de lo que estaba

-estas de broma- dijo Kaoru

-no, lo digo enserio-dijo Momoko- ¿verdad, Miyako?

-si- dijo Miyako- eh visto la cara que puso cuando te vio esta mañana- dijo riendo un poco- era muy graciosa

-cielos, no se como sentirme respecto a eso- dijo Kaoru

-genial- dijo Miyako, mirando un estuche de guitarra- ¿la tocas?

-si

-¿podemos escucharte?- pregunto Momoko

-claro- dijo Kaoru sacando su guitarra

-¿que tocaras?- pregunto Miyako

-bueno, una cancion que compuse- sentandose en la silla- pero solo un poco

Cancion: Habla si puedes

Si es que no puedes hablar

No atrevas a volver

Si te quieres ocultar

Tal ve te podria ver

Y el amor

que no sabe a quien ni que

hablaras y tu verdad te abrazara otra vez

Habla si puedes

grita que sientes

dime a quien quieres

y te hace feliz

Termina, las chicas aplauden

-no sabia que cantabas- dijo Momoko

-tienes una muy bonita voz- alago Miyako

-gracias- dijo Kaoru dejando la guitarra a un lado

-asi puedes llamar su atencion- dijo Momoko

-otra vez con eso- dijo Kaoru

-vamos, te gustaria hacerlo- dijo Momoko

-tal vez, solo un poco- dijo Kaoru

-yo puedo ayudarte con eso- dijo Miyako sonriendo

_**AHI TIENEN! disfruten!**_

_**ley-de-leo**__**: si, Kaoru va a cantar, bueno creo que eso respondio tu pregunta XD**_

_**Ah!, no se exactamente que cancion puede cantar asi que ¡la doy a elecion! Diganme ustedes que quieren que cante!**_

_**Los leo luego!**_

_**Bye!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Al fin! porfin, le saque la compu a mi hermana, pero! prendia la compu para escribir, vuelvo, ESTA MI HERMANA! me estas cargando?, encima cuando la reclamo, se pone a llorar!, demonios! hoy casi pasa lo mismo, por suerte fui mas rapida! Bueno, ya estoy aqui! Disfruten!**_

_**"Blanca mentira es al final, pero lo deseo, aunque este mal"**_

-¡olvidalo no saldre asi!- grita Kaoru desde el baño

-vamos, estoy segura de que te veras linda- dice Miyako, con orejas de zorro blanca y una cola

-yo no pienso lo mismo...-dice Kaoru desde el baño

-yo ya estoy- dice Momoko acomodandose sus orejas de gato rosas

-vamos, estamos vestidas igual que tu- dice Miyako

- pero yo me veo peor...

-¡no es cierto!, vamos sal- dice Momoko, Kaoru suspiro derrotada antes de abrir la puerta

-¡Kawai!- gritan las chicas al verla

- hay que mostrarle a los chicos- dice Momoko

-¿que? ¡no no!- dice Kaoru intentando encerrarse nuevamente en el baño, claro si no fuera que sus amigas la arrastraron

-abre la puerta, Bommer- dice Brick jugando a la consola con Butch

-¿por que yo?- dice Bommer saliendo del baño

-porque es tu turno- dicen a coro

- cielos...- suelta antes de abrir la puerta- ¿Mi...Miyako?- dic mirando a su contraparte

-hola Bommer- dice alegremente- ¿te gusta mi disfraz?- dice dando unos giros

-s-si... te ves...- Miyako para mostrando una adorable sonrisa y con sus manos en forma de patas- b-bonita

-gracias- dice Miyako apenada- ¿estan tus hermanos aqui?

-si, pasa- dice haciendose a un lado

-¡eso es trampa!

-no lo es

-bueno, supongamos que estan aqui y no dentro del televisor- dice Bommer burlandose de sus hermanos

-jajaja, si- dice Miyako- Momoko pasa- llama antes de que entre Momoko

Momoko mira al pelirrojo jugando a los videojuegos, sonrio antes de ir atras de su espalda y taparle los ojos

-¡oye no puedo ver!- grita Brick- ¡Bommer no es gracioso!

-¡si gane!

- ¡Bommer te are pedasos!- grita Brick molesto antes de sacar las manos de sus ojos, voltear y ver la imagen mas adorable que alla visto (bueno, segun el XD)

- ¡hola Brick!- saluda Momoko acercandose mas al pelirrojo, causando que este se aleje un poco mas nervioso

- ho-hola Momoko- dice nervioso, viendo que cadebez su contraparte se acercaba mas y el se movia mas para el lado de su hermano

Momoko noto su nerviosismo, asi que se sento en el sillon y comenzo a deslizarse mas hacia el- ¿como estas?

-b-bien- dice alejandose mas, mientras de fondo se veian a los azules y a Butch aguantandose la risa

-me alegro- dice acercandose mas

-jeje- rie alejandose mas

- ¿te gusta mi disfraz?- decia acercandose hasya quedar unos cm de su rostro, causando que este mas nervioso y como un tomate

- s-si, te ves m-muy l-l-linda- dice alejandose mas, hasta que...

¡PLAFF!

Se escuchan muchas carcajadas, esa caida habia acabado con los intentos de no reirse, Momoko solo miraba a Brick en el suelo, le dio algo de pena y algunas risillas

-¿estas bien?- dice Momoko agachandose hasta estar a su altura

- ponele que si- dice sobandose la cabeza

-Momoko, ¿Y Kaoru?- dice Miyako mirando la puerta

-creo que se encerro en su cuarto- dice Momoko ayudando a Brick a levantarse

- cielos...- dice Miyako saliendo del cuarto de los chicos y fue directo a golpear la puerta de su amiga- vamos Kaoru sal- dice mientras los otros salen al pasillo

- ¡no!- se escucha del otro lado

- vamos, porfavor- dice Miyako

- se van a reir de mi...- dice Kaoru

- no, lo haran, ¿cierto chicos?- pregunta Momoko,

- bueno, no es algo que se pueda desidir...- dice Brick antes de soltar un gemido de dolor al recibir un codazo en su estomago por parte de Momoko

-¿ves? te lo dije, no se reiran de ti- dice Momoko mirando alegremente la puerta, mientras los Rowdy restantes miraban a su hermano muribundo, antes de intercambiar miradas asustadas

Kaoru suspiro derrotada- es que...- dice antes de girar la perilla de la puerta- me veo ridicula...

Los chicos miraban a Kaoru sin creer que era ella, estaba usando unos shorts gastados, una remera verde oscuro rasgada una cola peluda negra, unos guantes de pelo negro y unas orejas de lobo, sip estaba vestida de una lobita XD

-¿eres Kaoru?- pregunta Bommer señalandola

- ¿que pregunta es esa?- dice Kaoru algo extrañada por la pregunta

- bueno esque tu anterior tu, nunca se hubiese puesto esto- dice Miyako

- ¿enserio? bueno, no esque me sienta a gusto- dice Kaoru juntando sus manos y bajando su cabeza

- pero te ves bien- dice el moreno, llamando la antencion de los presentes, todos sorprendidos

- ¿enserio?- pregunta Kaoru, sonriendo apenas

-¿¡enserio!?- gritan los restantes, sin creer lo que decia el rowdy verde

-si- dice el acercandose a la morena- te ves muy bonita

Kaoru sentia levemente sus mejillas arder y su corazon acelerar por la acercania del muchacho- g-gracias

-¿Butch estas bien?- dice Bommer colocando su mano en su frente- ¿hola? -dice pasando su mano en su vista- estan en el quinto mundo

-que bonito- dice Momoko juntando sus manos, mirando a la "pareja"

-es solo mi hermano y tu amiga, no es para tanto- dice Brick encojiendose de hombros mirando a su hermano

-¡que no lo es!- dice Momoko mirando a Brick molesta- ¡el amor es magico!, es lo mas lindo que puedes sentir por alguien- dice Momoko mirando a Brick

Brick la mira confuso, hasta que comprendio algo, cuasando que se sonroje, sacudio su cabeza y miro a otro lado- si tu lo dices...

- Kaoru, ya se hace tarde- dice Miyako llamando su atencion

- ¿tan pronto?- pregunta Kaoru inocentemente, mirando a Miyako

Miyako asiente- vamos

-bien, hasta mañana chicos- dice Kaoru mirando a los rowdy rojo y azul- hasta mañana Butch- dice Kaoru mirandolo sonrojada y apenada

-¡no puedo creerlo!-dice Momoko mirando a Kaoru

-no grites...-dice Kaoru avergonzada

-eso fue muy extraño- dice Miyako cerrando la puerta

-¿porque?

- Butch nunca diria con tanta simpleza- dice Momoko agarrandola de los hombros- lo que dijo

- amiga, lo tienes a tus pies- dice Momoko, Kaoru se dirige a su cama y abraza su almohada- ¿que te pasa?

-bueno, esque- suspira- cuando terminen las vacaciones volvere a Metrocity y ustedes a Nueva Saltadilla y no quiero ilucionarme, pero estoy segura que buscara- dice Kaoru triste

- no lo digas- dice Momoko

-a alguien mas...

-¡nunca vuelvas a decir eso!- grita Momoko- ¡ustedes deben estar junto, sea lo que sea que se interponga, lo e visto, son la pareja perfecta, no vuelva a pensar en lo contrario y si ese sopenco busca a otra persona que no seas tu, te uro que lo mato!- despues siguio diciendo la fora en que lo haria, sin respirar en ningun momento

- Momoko- dice Kaoru- ¡Momoko!- grita, Momoko deja de hablar- deberias respirar mientras hablas, ademas, az dejado palida a Miyako- voltean a ver a Miyako que abrasaba a Butter mirando aterrada a Momoko

-no hablaba enserio- dice Momoko intentando calmar a Miyako- ¡pero no dire que algo le pasaria!- sienten que Kaoru suspira tristemente- no te estoy ayudando ¿verdad?

-no- dice Kaoru- desearia vivir otra vez en Nueva Saltadilla, pero tambien esta mi familia en Metrocity- suspira- no puedo pelear entre dos personas, ¡y ambas soy yo!- dice molesta, sorprendiendo a sus amigas- argh ¡que frustrante!- dice al tiempo en que sus ojos oscurecian apenas- desearia...- dice mirando a sus amigas sorprendidas- ¿que?- sus ojos volvieron a ser mas claros

-tus ojos, tus forma de ser- dice Momoko

-actuabas como antes- dice Miyako- tus ojos ¿no eran un poco mas oscuros?

-¿enserio?- dice Kaoru

-si, ¡una foto!, de antes, de hace un año, ¿tienes?- pregunta Miyako

-si tengo una con ustedes- dice abriendo la caja mostrrandole la foto

-¡ves! ¡tus ojos son oscuros! bueno, no tanto, apenas se nota- dice Miyako- pero asi eran

-¿que significaria?- dice Kaoru

-no lo se, prestame tu cinturon- Kaoru se saca el cinturon y se lo da a Momoko- veamos, debe haber algo aqui- descrubre un pequeño boton al costado del cinturon- ¿que hara esto?- dice antes de precionarlo, un polvo verde rodeo a Kaoru cambiando su atuendo por el de antes (el que usa en la intro)

-¿Kaoru?- pregunta Miyako

-no- dice Kaoru- soy Buttercup

-¿¡QUE!?- gritan las chicas

- al fin, hace tiempo que no salia- dice estirandose

-espera, ¿que rayos sucede?- pregunta Momoko

-veran, cada vez que nos transformamos yo salgo del cinturon, bueno, no literal, pero, al igual que Blossom y Bubbles, nos podemos adueñar gran parte de su conciente, al transformarse, claro- explico Buttercup con las manos en su cabeza- pero, como Kaoru se saco el cinturon, no pude volver a salir, bueno, hasta hace unos dias

-pero, si Kaoru y Buttercup son la misma persona, ¿porque no te comportas como...

-¿la nueva Kaoru?- las chicas asienten- bueno, es sencillo, cuando Kaoru me invocaba actuaba como era ella antes, pero al no volver a usarme, no eh podido registrar su nueva personalidad, lo cual me alegra, es extraño verme a mi misma tan femenina- dice Buttercup un poco asqueada

- entonces, ¿sabes porque Kaoru tiene esas pesadillas?- Buttercup asiente- dilo

- ella no es la que esta en los sueños, soy yo, pero como soy igual a ella cree que es ella, aun asi, al estar unidas puede sentir lo mismo que yo y biseversa- explica cruzandose de brazos- por eso me enoje tanto cuando le hizo eso a su mascota- dice apretando los puños

-un momento, ¿quieres decir que quien ataco al robot eras tu y no ella?- Buttercup asiente- claro, Kaoru se sentia triste, pero Buttercup se hubiese enfurecido, por eso cambio tan rapido su estado de animo, y como Kaoru estaba transformada pudiste controlarla, ¿no es asi?

-no por nada eres la inteligente Momoko- felicita Buttercup

- y ¿que hay de sus recuerdos?- pregunta Miyako

- bueno, como Kaoru se olvido de mi, todos los recuerdos que se relacionaban conmigo se fueron, si no fuera por mi no las hubiera conocido y como en ese momento estaba transformada, ese dia provoco que todos los recuerdos con ustedes se bloquearan, no solo a ustedes sino a los Rowdy y a los demas villanos, incluyendo al profesor, Ken y Peach- dice algo triste

-con razon- dice Miyako- pero, no tiene sentido, nos hemos sacado el cinturon muchas veces y nunca nos paso

-no estoy segura, pero algo o alguien provoco que pasara- dice Buttercup- no se que mas decirles, creo que es todo, ademas- sus ojos se hacen mas claros- Kaoru esta tomando control de su cuerpo, supongo que las vere luego- el polvo vuelve a rodearla, Kaoru volvio siendo ella misma- ¿que paso?

-no tienes idea- dice Miyako

-hay muchas cosas que debes saber- dijo Momoko seria

-entonces soy dos personas- dice Kaoru

-si

-es muy extraño- dice Kaoru- estoy algo confundida

-no te culpo- dice Momoko comprensiva

-ya es tarde vamos a dormir- dijo Miyako antes de acontarse a dormir

Kaoru miro su cinturon en la silla junto a los demas, cerro los ojos y comenzo a soñar nuevamente

-alejate de mi- dice Kaoru corriendo por un laberinto de un monstruo con 3 cabezas, respiraba agitadamente, corrio y corrio, hasta que, pared, se acorralo, escucho unos grunidos, miro hacia atras para hallar a ese monstruo, camino hacia atras hasta chocarse la pared, el monstruo se iba acercando mas a ella- ¡salvenme!- grito cerrando fuertemente sus ojos y casi a punto de llorar

-¿¡por que no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño!?- escucha su propia voz hablar, abre los ojos para descubrirse a si misma usando el traje de las PPGZ, con el martillo de la otra vez, la chica alzo su martillo- ¡martillo sonico!- grito antes de golpear al monstruo y desaparecerlo, el laberinto desaparecio mostrando un bosque a plana luz del dia, con un sol brillante dando un clima calido a su alrededor, la chica volteo a verla, sorprendiendola- ¿estas bien?- pregunto gentilmente

-si- responde- ¿tu eres Buttercup?

-aja- dice apollando su martillo en sus hombros- no te vuelvas a asustar con eso

-pero no puedo, mis pesadillas me controlan- dice Kaoru sujetandose la cabeza y callando de rodillas

-¡no dejes que lo hagan!- dice Buttercup sonriendole y poniendose a su altura- si crees en ti misma podras hacerlo

-¿lo crees?

-no lo creo, lo se- dice Buttercup- ademas, yo siempre estare ahi para ayudarte y protejerte- dice Buttercup ofreciendole la mano para levantarla, Kaoru la tomo algo insegura- despues de todo eres como mi hermana

Kaoru miraba a Buttercup, algo extrañada, verse a si misma, es extraño ¿no creen? solo se limito a sonreir con confianza, despues de todo...

Eran la misma persona...

_**HASTA AHI! WAW, ¿se lo esperaban? dejen un reviwes con su respuesta, XD jajaja bueno dejen reviwes, esperen, eso ya lo dije -_-U**_

_**Los leo luego!**_

_**Bye!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hola! ¿como estan? Lamento no haber actualizado es que tuve que estudiar ¬_¬ y aun me falta estudiar para Lengua y Formacion Etica y Ciudadana, odio la segunda, pero amo la primera!, ¿que puedo decir?, una materia que hable sobre las novelas, es tentadora...**_

_**Dejando eso de lado, SIGAMOS!**_

La ojiverde abrio sus ojos, se sento sobresaltada en su cama, recordando el sueño, solo recordo verse a si misma, en ese atuendo, pero nada mas, por una vez, queria recordar lo que soño, pero simplemente no pudo, solto un suspiro triste, miro a sus amigas dormir tranquilamente, con cuidado fue parandose conmiedo de despertarlas, abrio la puerta con cautela, camino a paso lento y silencioso hasta el jardin.

Se acerco a la orilla de la pileta, observando su reflejo, flexiono sus rodillas para verse de mas cerca, intentando buscar la respuesta, por un momento, penso que sus ojos cambiaron a un color mas oscuro, se vio usando el traje de las PPGZ, se acerco mas a este, por un momento vio a su reflejo sonreir, sus ojos se hicieron mas oscuros, el reflejo dejo de sonreir y su ropa era mas oscura

-te tengo- sintio unas manos mojadas sujetandola

-¿que?- dijo al reaccionar- ¡sueltame!- dijo soltandose el agarre, miro mejor a la atacante, era ¿ella?, vio a la chica salir del agua, mirandola diabolicamente, esta dio un paso hacia adelante, asustandola, Kaoru comenzo a correr, sentia los pasos de ella, seguirla, cruzo la puerta, cerrandola en su cara, intentando retenerla, sintio como el vidrio se rompia a su lado, miro con espanto antes de correr, pero fue retenida- ¡sueltame!, ¡dejame!- comenzo a gritar, pidiendo que alguien la ayude

Los demas seguien durmiendo sin saber que ocurria, el cinturon con una B verde comenzo a sonar, una rubia sintio el sonido despertandose, vio con curiosidad el aparato, miro a su amiga peli-naranja dormir tranquilamente, volteo a buscar a su amiga ojiverde, no estaba, se asusto

-Momoko, despierta- dijo esta sacudiendo a su amiga asustada

-¿que sucede Miyako?- pregunto Momoko sobandose los ojos

-Kaoru no esta- contesto esta, la ojirosa, volteo a ver la cama de su amiga, vacia...

-avisale a los chicos- dijo Momoko tomando entre sus manos su cinturon

Miyako, corrio al cuarto de los chicos, toco la puerta varias veces pero no respondian, voto por entrar, miro buscando una cabellera rubia, corrio hasta este- Bommer, despierta- dijo sarandeandolo deseperada

El ojiazul abrio los ojos- ¡AH!- grito cayendo de la cama, causando que sus hermanos despertaran bruscamente

-¿que haces aqui Miyako?- pregunto extrañado el de mirada carmesi

-Kaoru no esta- contesto preocupada, sintiendo como alguien pasaba por su lado

-¿como que no esta?- pregunto Butch mirando el cuarto de las chicas

- no lo se, desperte y no estaba- contesto miyako saliendo al pasillo, seguida de los demas

- ¡sueltame!, ¡dejame!- escucharon la voz de alguien

-¡Kaoru!- gritaron sus amigas, antes de correr a su encuentro

- tu te vienes conmigo- decia su otra yo, sujetandola de la muñeca- arrastrandola a la piscina

- ¡no!, ¡dejame!- gritaba Kaoru, agarrandose de la pared- ¡no ire a ningun lado contigo!- comenzo a tiroñearla para que se soltara, se un jalon, consiguio quitarle su unica salida, tomo a la chica de sus dos muñecas mientras la daba vuelta, mirando la piscina donde de este salian unas serpientes que se crearon con el agua.

- ¿quieren jugar con ella?- pregunto de forma macabra, su otra yo, sujetandola de los hombros, Kaoru alejaba su rostro con terror a los bichos que se acercaban, grito, al ver a una de ellas abrir su boca frente a ella, mostrandole sus filosos colmillos.

-¡Kaoru!- se alivio al escuchar la voz de sus amigas, atras de ella, su otro yo volteo a ellas, aprovecho la distraccion intentando escapara, pero fue tomada de su remera

- oh claro que no- dijo su otra yo sosteniendola, bruscamente atras de su espalda, sujetando con una mano su muñeca y con la otra sostenia su menton, apretandolo fuertemente, causando algunos gemidos de dolor por parte de la azabache

- ¡sueltala!- grito molesto el azabache, dando unos pasos al frente

- ni un paso mas enamorado o tu princesa es historia- dijo la chica, Butch solto un grunido- ni se les ocurra acercarse- dijo en general- tranquilos, yo solo vine a buscar un paquete- destaco la ultima palabra apretando mas fuerte, causando otro gemido por parte de la chica, rio por eso.

Kaoru estaba aterrada, no podia moverse, no sabia que hacer, por una vez... desearia que todo eso fuera un sueño del cual pueda volver a despertar...

-dame ese cinturon- dijo la ojiverde, a la pelinaranja- o veremos que tanto soporta tu amiguita- dijo, mientras una serpiente se acercaba peligrasamente al cuello de la azabache

-¡dejala!- grito Momoko, la serpiente se aparto- aqui tienes- dijo arojando el cinturon

-buena eleccion- dijo sonriendo satisfecha, tomjo el cinturon entre sus manos y sorprendente, se lo coloco a Kaoru, todos miraron extrañados tal accion

- ahora si, me eres util- escucharon a una voz que sono por los aires

La chica rio llamando la atencion, toco el cinturon de a chica, este se torno oscuro, Kaoru miro esto sorprendida, la chica comenzo a evaporarse, convirtiendose en una niebla negra, Kaoru abrio los ojos como platos ya habia visto eso antes, ¿pero donde?, sintio un intenso dolor en au cabeza al sentir como la niebla entraba en sus ojos, dijo un grito de dolor, preocupando a sus amigos, estos intentaron acercarse, pero una una barrera invisible no se los permitio, la ojiverde comenzo a sentir un intenso dolor en todo su cuerpo, se tiro de rodillas al piso, al sentir que la niebla dejo de entrar en sus ojos, coloco sus manos en sus ojos esmeralda, aun sintiendo punzadas en todo su cuerpo, su ardor en los ojos paso, la niebla se esfumo, apoyo sus manos en el suelo, respirando agitadamente, la barrera desaparecio y lo primero que sintio fue una mano en su hombro

-¿Kaoru estas bien?- preguno Butch

Kaoru intento calmar su respiracion, pero le era inutil, sentia un enorme peso en su cuerpo, un nudo en la gargante que le impedia hablar, sentia que esto no habia terminado, asintio, levemente, pero sintio unas punzadas en su cabea, extremesarse un poco del dolor

- ¿estas segura?- pregunto esta vez Momoko,

- n-no..- contesto con esfuerzo, volvio a sentir otra puntada en su cabeza, pero mas fuerte, consiguiendo que sus manos fallaran, el azabache la sostubo para que no cayera al piso

-¿puedes caminar?- pregunto el pelirrojo

- mis piernas no responden...- contesto de una vez consiguiendo fuertes punsadas en su garganta, solto algunos gemidos

- llamen a su madre- dijo Butch con determinacion mientras cargaba a Kaoru entre sus brazos, comenzo a caminar por el pasillo.

Kaoru, sintio sus mejillas enrojecer y parte del dolor se habia ido, pero aun asi soltaba algunos gemidos de dolor

El ojiverde, dejo a la muchacha, en su cama, esta cerraba fuertemente sus ojos, aguantando los dolores, el azabache miro con preocupacion a la chica, antes de darse media vuelta e irse sino fuera por una mano que lo detubo, giro su cabeza mirando a la chica, sonrojado por su acto, sin mencionar, que sintio una descarga el tocar su mano

- n-no te vallas...- pidio la chica de ojos esmeralda

Butch la miro unos segundos antes de responder- de acuerdo-

-¡¿que le pasa a mi hija?!- pregunto la madre preocupada- hija mia, ¿que te pasa?- volvio a preguntar acercandose

- estoy bien...- respondio la chica con una sonrisa forzada, antes de sentir otra punzada

-no me mientas- dijo la madre

Kaoru sintio su cuerpo volver a reaccionar, ya no le dolia nada, se sento en su cama aun confundida, ¿que rayos pasaba?, es como si la guerra que habia en su interiror halla desaparecido, lo que ella no sabia es que asi era...

Sintio una niebla atras de ella y como antes un brazo la sujeto

- hola princesita- dijo la ella otra vez, Kaoru se solto bruscamente del brazo, pero esta la tomo de su cabello

- ¡es ella!- grito Momoko entrando al lugar- rapido transformense- ordeno, los otros sin esperar, lo hicieron, la chica batallo un rato con Kaoru, pero porfin consiguio que entrara al portal, antes de que cierre los demas consiguieron entrar, no habia absolutamente nada, solo niebla en el suelo, pero lo unico que les importaba era encontrar a su amiga, pero no estaba en ningun lado, escucharon unos gemidos

-¿¡Kaoru?- grito Miyako acercandose a la sombra que se encontraba en el piso

- no, Buttercup- contesto esta con dificultad

- ¿que te a pasado?´- pregunto Momoko

- esa chica... se llevo a Kaoru- contesto esta parandose

-¿nos perdimos de algo?- pregunto Bommer confundido

-bastante- contesto Buttercup

-¿a donde?- pregunto Momoko

- no lo se, pero ahi que detenerla, quiere adueñarse de su cuerpo- contesto- pero tendran que ir ustedes

-espera, ¿y tu?- pregunto Miyako

- ya no puedo, intente deternerla pero no pude y lo hice para peor, supongo que Kaoru aguanto mucho dolor ¿verdad?- Miyako asintio- era de esperarse, pero esto empeorara si no se apuran, detenganla- dijo seria

-¡bien!, vamos- ordeno Brick, antes de comenzar a volar

Kaoru, miro hacia todos lados, solo habia oscuridad, sintio unas risas

- ahora, disfruta estos pocos momentos de libertad que te quedan, porque, despues jamas volveras a ver la luz del sol- dijo causando que la ojiverde, direa unos pasos hacia atras, se sintio un pequeño terremoto

- y lo mejor, es que no podras detenerlo, ¿enserio creias que esas pesadillas eran porque si?, ja, acepta la realidad

Kaoru, la miro asustada, cuando escucho ua voz, "siempre ahi ñuz en la oscuridad", escucho la voz de ella... escucho unas voces detras de ella, sus amigos aterrizaron frente a su otra yo, con sus armas, mirandola molestos, sintio esperanza de nuevo, el lugar consiguio iluminarse un poco, pero9 muy poco, ya que despues sintio otra vez ese fuerte apreton

- adelante, ataquen- dijo esta cubriendose con la azabache, los demas la miraban maldiciendo a lo bajo

- hmp, lo que crei, realmente me desepcionaron, al final de cuentas, no pudieron traminar con su trabajo...- dijo con tono de burla

Kaoru abrio los ojos como platos

"¿trabajo?" penso

"¡porque es nuestro trabajo!"

"podemos ser amigas"

"sera el destino quien nos unio a las tres"

"eso no significa que seremos grandes amigas"

"al fin estamos de acuerdo con algo"

"¡ustedes son historia!"

"¡vengan aca chicos irrespetuosos!"

Todo momentos que habia olvidado, sus recuerdos... volvieron a aparecer...

Tenia amigas, hermanos, un padre... era una heroina, una gran atleta, habia vuelto a recordar... ella no era Kaoru Matsumoto, era Kaoru Matsubara y tambien Buttercup, era la chica superpoderosa verde...

- observen como gano- dijo pero sintio una mano sosteniendo su muñeca- ¿que diablos?- Kaoru se dio vuelta con el seño fruncido

Kaoru, solto su agarre bruscamente, sorprendiendo a los demas- pudiste bloquear mis recuerdos, pero nunca lograras borrarlos- dijo la chica molesta

-¿¡que demonios!?- dijo confundida

- pudiste cambiar mi forma de ser, pero adivina que...- dijo sintiendo su cinturon cambiar a su color original, cambiando su atuendo, a su traje- ¡jamas podras cambiar mi destino!- dijo ella apareciendo su martillo

-p-pero, ¡esto es imposible!- dijo sintiendose cada vez mas debilitada- tu deberias poder hacer eso

-intentalo, de nuevo- contesto con una sonrisa orgullosa- pero, en otra vida- dijo antes de levantar su martillo, y golpear el suelo, causando que este se abra y la chica cayera, el lugar fue cubierto por una niebla blanca, apareciendo fuera del lugar

-¿eres tu Buttercup?- pregunto Miyako, acercandose a la azabache

Esta volteo mostrando una alegre sonrisa- no, soy Kaoru, pero, supongo que ahora soy Buttercup- dijo desapareciendo su martillo- ¿podrian contestarme algo?- pregunto-

-c-claro- respondio Momoko algo extrañada

-¿enserio odiaba tanto las faldas?- pregunto con algo de gracia

A las chicas se les iluminaron los ojos

- otra cosa- dijo mirando a Butch- ¡LAMENTARAS HABERME LEVANTADO LA FALDA!- grito Kaoru furiosa

-¡volviste!- dijeron las chicas al unisono abrazandola

-algo asi, mis recuerdos, si, pero, no del todo, digo, no me molesta usar falda ahora- dijo Kaoru, mirando su traje

- recuperaste tu memoria y eso es lo que importa ¿no?- dijo Miyako

- eso significa, que... ¿nos vamos?- pregunto Bommer desilucionado

- en realidad no, aun faltan 2 semanas- dijo Miyako- no te preocupes, lo disfrutaremos a lo grande

- aunque ahora tengo sueño- dijo Momoko bostezando

- vallamos a dormir- dijeron los pelirrojos a la vez, ase miraron sorprendidos- no repitas lo que yo digo, basta, 1 dulce, 2 dulce, ¡3 dulces!, ¡4 DULCES!

- amm, ¿podemos ir a dormir ya?- pregunto Bommer ^_^U

Los cuatros caminaron hacia el hotel, la ojos esmeralda, sintio una mirada clavada en ella

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto

-bueno, yo...- balbuceo el ojiverde, rascond su cabeza- la-lamento lo de la otra vez, es que antes te detestaba...

-pues no parece, ya que me tocaste el trasero... ¬_¬

- b-bueno, no tanto- dijo Butch nervioso y enrojecido- aun asi, ¿me perdonas?- pregunto nervioso por su respuesta

-paso hace mucho... podria considerarlo- dijo divertida, sintio unos labios contra los suyos, se sonrojo hasta no poder, las manos del chcio, llegaron hasta su nuca, revolviendole un poco mas su cabello, ella se dejo llevar, cerro sus ojos, correspondiendole, pero de un momento a otro, ya no estaban mas, abrio los ojos para ver una estela verde que iba directo hacia el hospedaje, dio un suspiro recordando lo de hace un rato, miro el cielo estrellado, quitandose un gran peso de encima, pero, ahora, solo quedaba reacomodar algunas cosas... pero antes... a disfrutar de las vacaciones, despues de todo... ya sabia, de donde era, quien era y como seguir su camino o en este caso, volver a recuperar su camino...

_**Hasta ahi! XD, ya se como seguira, pero... senti esa sensacion de dejarlo hasta ahi otra vez, soy malita!, pero gracias a ustedes no estudie, en realidad lo hice, pero tengo que repasar, ufff, que fastidio, bueh!, dejen REVIEWS!**_

_**Los leo Luego!**_

_**Bye!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Aquí esta!, el ultimo capitulo de Sayonara!, espero les guste, por que mi me encanto! X3**_

_**Sin mas rollo, aquí la tienen**_

_**"Los recuerdos me hacen mal, me tengo que alejar, sin ver atrás... Te digo adiós... Gracias te doy..."**_

Kaoru despertó, se estiro mirando su cuarto, las vacaciones habían terminado, lo cual la entristecía, se levanto con pesar de la cama, se dirigió al baño que estaba, del otro lado del pasillo, un momento, los cuadros, no estaban, la puerta del baño tampoco, ¡el color de las paredes era distinto!, un deja bu

-mama- llamo, camino por el pasillo- ¿donde estamos?- pregunto viendo a su madre, sacando la vasija- no me digas que... ¡no mudamos otra vez!- pregunto alterada, no se había despedido de nadie, incluyendo a sus amigas..

-¡sorpresa!- escucho tras ella, volteo sorprendida

- ¿que hacen ustedes aquí?- pregunto mirando a sus amigas

- yo se lo diré- dijo Emma

- mejor que lo descubra ella- dijo Nicole, acercándola a la ventana, corrió la cortina

Kaoru quedo perpleja- estamos en... esto es...

- ¡Nueva Saltadilla!- gritaron al unisono

- ¿pero como?- pregunto sin entender

- queríamos sorprenderte- aclaro Roxio

- ¿a que no adivinas que paso?- pregunto Emma ansiosa

- no lo se...- respondió desconcertada

- la escuela nos trajo- dijo Nicole

-¿eh?- soltó Kaoru- ¿podrían hablar en español? ¡no entiendo nada!

- la profesora de música nos trajo para que ir a la Academia de Música de Nueva Saltadilla- contesto Roxio

- llamaron a nuestra escuela, esta Academia quiere que estemos dentro, asi que tenemos una beca completa- explico Nicole- tu madre se ofreció de tutora, asi que viviremos aquí y esto es lo que mas te gustara...

- ademas de ir a la academia de miércoles a sábado, tenemos que ir a la escuela asi que..- dijo Roxio

- ¡iremos con tus amigos! o compañeros de equipo- dijo Emma saltando a la espalda de su amiga, siendo tirada por esta

- ¿es en serio?- pregunto aun sin creerlo

- ¡si!- gritaron al unisono

-¡no puedo creerlo!- dijo emocionada- ¡quiero volver a verlos!

- ¿entonces que esperamos? vamos al Laboratorio- dijo Nicole, las demás asintieron (A: ¿creyeron que no les contó al descubrir su pasado?) tu nos guías Kaoru- dijo Nicole, colocando su mano en el hombre de la ojiverde

-Miyako has visto ese álbum, mas de cuatro veces- dijo Momoko comiendo un pedazo de pastel

-no puedo evitarlo, ¿porque tuvo que pasar tan rápido?- pregunto la rubia, cerrando el álbum y tomando una revista de moda, que lo veía aburrida

- vamos chicas, no se pongan mal- dijo Peach, sus orejas se movieron- detecto rayos Z... ¿blancos?

-¿blancos?- preguntaron las chicas sin entender

- se acerca- dijo mirando el gran ventanal, de una de las ventanas abiertas entro una persona, sorprendiendo a todos

- ¡hola a todos!- saludo animada la azabache, mientras aterrizaba

- ¡Kaoru!- gritaron las chicas antes de ir a abrazarla

- ¿que haces aquí?- pregunto Momoko

- larga historia, abreviando, ¡me mude aquí!-pauso- bueno no solo yo, de la puerta entraron las tres chicas faltantes- ellas son mis amigas de Metrocity

- hola- saludo Nicole contenta

- ¡no puede ser!, ¡tengo frente a mi a las PowerPuff Girls Z!- grito emocionada Emma- ¡ustedes son asombrosas!, bueno..., sin ofender Kaoru- dijo mirando a su amiga, que se cruzo de brazos mirándola ingenua

- cielos..-soltó la ojiverde rodando sus ojos- ¿donde están esos idiotas?- pregunto mirando el lugar

- creo que en la escuela, haciendo actividades de verano

- ¿reprobaron?- pregunto Nicole

- no, puedes ir en el verano a la escuela para hacer actividades extra escolares, nosotras acabamos de volver allá, ¿les gustaría ir?- dijo Momoko dirijiendose a la puerta

-¿que les parece?- pregunto una chillona voz, mostrando un vestido

- es muy lindo Himeko- dijo una de sus "amigas"

- hay ya lo se, solo me gusta oírlo- dijo presumiendo, bago su vista a las canchas- vengan chicas..

- ¿cuanto tiempo mas tendremos que esperarte?- pregunto Brick mirando a su hermano, que no dejaba el balón

- nunca les dije que me esperaran- contesto secamente

- socio, estas de mal humor desde que volvimos- dijo Boomer

- ¿acaso es por... como la llamas, verdecita?- pregunto burlón, antes de esquivar el balón que iba directo a su cara

-¡cállate!- dijo acercándose y tomando nuevamente su balón

- niñas mimadas a las doce- dijo Boomer mirando aburrido a las personas que venían

- lo que faltaba- comento Brick, rodando lo ojos fastidiado, Butch solo gruño mientras volvía a hacer juegos con la pelota

- hola chicos- saludo la "princesita"- ¿vieron que linda me veo hoy?

Los chicos la miraron con desagrado

-yo te veo igual que siempre- contesto Boomer, causando risa en sus hermanos, logrando que Butch pierda el balón

- Butchy, ¿tu como me ves?- pregunto algo molesta por el comentario anterior

- ¿en serio quieres saberlo?- pregunto, antes de sentir como alguien se colgaba en su cuello- ¿que rayos?

- hola butch- saludo, susurrando en su oído, el ojiverde la volteo sorprendido

- ¿que haces aquí?- pregunto, sosteniedola de los hombros

- sorpresa- contesto, el azabache lo tomo de la cintura levantándola al aire- ¡ah! ¡no hagas eso!- intento decir mientras reía

Mientras alguien miraba la escena con rabia

- y tu, ¿quien se supone que eres?- pregunto frustrada

Butch bajo a la ojiverde, Kaoru miro a Himeko

- soy Kaoru- respondió ella sonriendo

La "princesita" la miro sorprendida- ¿Matsubara?- la azabache asintió- p-pero tu, ¿como?- dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza, analizando su vestimenta, la chica usaba un short de jeans oscuro gastado, una remera de tirantes verde manzana, unas sandalias del mismo color y su habitual gorra de jeans oscuro, sin mencionar el cinturón de PPG, su gesto cambio de uno sorprendido a uno envidioso- que horrible atuendo- dijo sonriendo con superioridad, la ojiverde se desconcertó, agito un poco su cabeza, confundida

-muy, ¿bien?- dijo, recibiendo una mirada interrogatorio de la pelirroja

-no le hagas caso- dijo la chica que estaba al lado de Himeko- te ves divina- alago

- ¿¡que dijiste!?- grito Himeko molesta

- gracias...-agradeció el cumplido- no es para tanto..

-pues yo opino igual que ellas- aclaro el ojiverde, acercándola, causando que la chica se sonrojara

Himeko miro la escena con asco, dio media vuelta y se fue frustrada, seguida vagamente por las demás

- bueno, nosotros nos vamos- dijo Brick, tomando al rubio de la camiseta

- ¡espera! ¡yo quiero ver!- se quejo el ojiazul

Los verdes miraron a los rrb restantes, riendo a lo bajo, la azabache sintió unos cálidos dedo en sus labios

- creí que ya no me daría el gusto de probarlos...- dijo de forma seductora, el ojiverde, causando un leve sonrojo en la chica, se acercaron hasta unir sus labios...

Quedaron asi unos cuantos segundos, hasta que la respiración, causo que se separaran, pero aun asi, quedaron a unos cuantos cm

-Kao...ru..- llamo Nicole, quedando sorprendida con la escena, la parejita se separo bruscamente- ¿interrumpí algo verdad? ^_^U - pregunto, resabiendo una mirada fulminante de su amiga- dejando eso de lado, quieren que cantes Kaoru- dijo Nicole, tomando sus manos

-¿ahora?- pregunto

- si- respondió antes de arrastrarla, hasta un mini escenario que había cerca de los campos de deportes, Nicole la subió al escenario colocandola detrás del micrófono, ella tomo su guitarra, mirando a las demás, que ya estaban acomodadas- ¿que cantaras?

Kaoru miro al frente, todos la observaban sorprendidos, no era de esperar que toda la escuela reaccione asi ¿no?, encontró a sus amigos que estaban en la primera fila, las chicas emocionadas y los rowdy, bueno como los demás ¬_¬U suspiro calmándose, miro a la ojivioleta- Ooh la la- respondió sonriendo con confianza

La música comenzó a sonar

_**Les recomiendo poner la canción, para entenderla y la corte, por que sino era muy larga XD**_

_**La letra a sido traducida y algo cambiada, solo para rimar X3**_

_**Ooh la la - Britney Spears**_

_No tienes que ser una estrella de cine_

_Solo se como tu quieras ser_

_Escúchame y sabrás de que seras capas, de hacer_

Las chicas, miraron a su amiga contentas, mientras que los chicos, bueno...creo que recibieron demasiadas sorpresas por un verano XD

_No necesitas un roll de millonario_

_Te querré igual aunque estés en otro lugar_

_De cualquier forma conseguiremos brillar_

_Lo veras..._

Sostuvo el micrófono con una mano y la otra la movía al compás de la música

_Porque nadie podrá pararnos ya_

_Damos todo y no fallamos_

_Subele a esta canción POP_

_No te atrevas a decir STOP_

Coloco su mano al frente, la música paro.

_Ooh my Boy, no seas tímido_

_Puedo ver luz en tu mirar_

_Mi corazón muy rápido va_

_Así que ven conmigo se mi Ooh la la_

Canto mientras, un tono carmesí se poso en sus mejillas

_Toma mi mano y bailemos_

_Hazme girar como me gusta_

_Se siente tan bien, no quiero parar_

_Así que ven conmigo se mi Ooh la la_

Algunas personas comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la canción...

_No tienes que usar ropa de diseñador_

_Usando lo que quieras mejor te sentirás _

(mientras)

_Las estrellas iluminan la oscuridad_

_So Free..._

_**Aqui corto la cancion...**_

_Ooh my Boy, no seas tímido..._

_Puedo ver luz en tu mirar..._

Canto acercándose a la orilla del escenario, con el micrófono en mano

Se sentó frente al ojiverde, sorprendiéndolo

_Ooh my Boy, no seas tímido_

Le guiña el ojo, causando que se ruborizara

_Puedo ver luz en tu mirar_

_Mi corazón muy rápido va_

_Canto tocando su pecho_

_Así que ven conmigo _

En la ultima oración, le hizo una seña con el dedo, para que se acerque, este se acerco

_y se mi Ooh la la_

Canto tomándolo de la camisa y acercándolo, mas rápido a ella, planteándole un rápido beso en los labios, se paro y siguió cantando, sin percatarse del estado del azabache, las ppg rosa y azul, solo se taparon las bocas, ahogando un grito de sorpresa, los rowdy rojo y azul, solo reían por el estado en el que se encontraba su hermano, mientras los demás estudiantes solo soltaron un pícaro " uhhh".

_Toma mi mano y bailemos_

_Hazme girar como me gusta_

_Canto dando unos giros_

_Se siente tan bien, no quiero parar_

Los chicos seguían riendo, las chicas intercambiaron miradas, tomaron el ejemplo de su amiga, se acercaron a los chicos, estos las miraron de forma interrogatorio, pero cambiaron su expresión al sentir los labios de ellas sobre los suyos, dejándolos como tomates.

_Asi que ven conmigo y se mi Ooh la la_

Kaoru ante esto, no pude evitar soltar algunas risillas, claro que no se escucharon, ya que había alejado el micrófono de sus labios.

_Asi que ven conmigo y se mi Ooh la la (x2)_

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir, incluyendo a los Rowdy, que aun estaban

distraídos y algo rojos XD

La ojiverde, observo a las personas aplaudirle mientras sonreía, levanto su brazo saludando, mientras guiñaba el ojo...

_**Fin**_

_**TA-CHAN! Ahora si termino XD, ja ja, ¿creyeron que acabaría asi como asi?, claro que no, la hice sufrir mucho, lo merecía ¿verdad? XD. **_

_**Y como siempre hago...**_

_**Contesta!**_

_**¿Que parte mas te gusto?**_

_**¿Te gusto mi manera lógica de cambiar a Kaoru?**_

_**¿Que momento te pareció el mas tierno?**_

_**¿Crees que Kaoru se veía tierna vestida de lobita? XD**_

_**¿Que momento de los verdes mas te gusto? ¿Y el de los azules? ¿Y los rojos?**_

_**¿Te gusto la canción que canto Kaoru?**_

_**Otra cosa, las rimas que pongo al principio de la historia, es de la canción "Sayonara" de ahi el nombre de este Fan-fic, la letra la invente yo, pero si te gusta, podras encontrar la cancion, no con mi letra, pero es parecida, en Youtube, en el canal de "RanitaConejito".**_

_**Como termine esta, comenzare a trabajar en la siguiente historia que sera un MiyakoxBoomer, se llamara "Sueños en Tela" esta idea se me ocurrió, por que mis amigas lo hacen, asi que pensé que les gustaría, pero todavía no, ya que primero tengo que saber unas que otras cosas... XS**_

_**Eso es todo! **_

_**Espero sus REVIEWS!**_

_**Los leo Luego!**_

_**Bye!**_


End file.
